Pups Play Skyerella
by TinyCupcake
Summary: The pups are going to have a play: A remake of Cinderella! But this one is called "Skyerella" with Skye as the main character. Get your popcorns and sit down tight. And of course, enjoy the show! Disclaimer: Characters of PAW Patrol is not mine and the original story of Cinderella belongs to Disney. I only own the plot.
1. Act 1

**Act 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

The curtains opens, followed by people clapping their hands, awaiting the story they will watch very soon. Lighting from the spotlights on the trees and a dim one from the Lookout are enough to bestow the soon to be dark stage. Hustling noises crowded the place, only to be hushed by a sudden voice. Everyone turns their attention to the narrator who is walking to the middle of the stage. There he stands, Cap'n Turbot, wearing a, very, unique clothing.

"This story began in a beautiful kingdom of Adventure Bay," he began continuously walking around on the stage before stopping at the side.

"There once was a pup named Cinderella wait no, that's the original name… um… Rella, Skye…" Cap'n Turbot tapped his chin. Clearly he must have forgot his lines, earning snickering from the audience. A muzzle peeked out from the curtains silently whispering, "It's Skyerella, Cap'n!"

"Oh yes that's it!" Cap'n Turbot nods and cleared his throat again. "In a beautiful kingdom of Adventure Bay lives a pup named Skyerella or rather called as Skye."

A Cockapoo wearing a simple but dusty dress enters the stage with a brush on her paw. An apron is tied around her waist making her more convincing as a maid. She stops in the middle and started brushing the floor.

"She lives with her two owners, Goodway and Katie, and their husky, Everest."

* * *

~~~  
Behind the curtains, a 10 year old boy and a Chocolate Labrador were watching. "Hey Wyder, I thought the play was Cindewella and wasn't she supposed to have two step-sisters?" Zuma asked with questioning eyes. His way on talking making Ryder chuckled.

"We have to be creative with this play," the boy simply replied, patting Zuma's head. "Don't you think so?" Zuma nods in agreement.  
~~~

* * *

Cap'n Turbot was holding a script while mumbling them quickly, but he quickly realized that everybody was staring at him. He threw the script behind the curtains and it seemed to hit someone (or somepup). "Oops, sorry Marshall," he whispered. "And uh…" he turned back to the audiences who had been waiting for the narrator to continue.

"Ahem, Skye was a kind-hearted pup who loves to help but sadly, her two owners and her new so called step sister didn't like her at all."

The captain backs away slowly then, with a sudden panic, he rushed behind the curtains. "You okay, Marshall?" he asked, trying to be quiet as possible (but ends up shouting). Then another voice rings loudly, "I'm okay!"

Skye quickly says her line to distract the audience from the loud shouting. "I!" she sarcastically said loudly while giving obvious glances at the two, making them cover their mouth. "Have to clean the floor then wash the laundry next. I hope I have enough time before-"

A sudden creek from the door startles her.

From the other side, Mayor Goodway and Katie step in with dresses (and Mayor Goodway with her usual red purse) very different from Skye's simple one. Behind them, a Husky wearing a teal with yellow stripes dress and a bow around her neck follows. She looked like a really rich pup.

"Skyerella, Come here!" Mayor Goodway called with a stern voice. An 'uh-oh' escaped from Skye's mouth as she runs towards her owner. "y-yes, ma'am?" she stuttered, scared of what her owner will do to her. "Have you done the chores?" she continued with a disgusted look etched on her face. Skye shook her head slowly while looking down to her paws, "I'm sorry ma'am…"

The blonde haired girl groaned at what she heard. "Ugh! You never do your work right!" Katie walks pass the pup, the disappointed look on her face made Skye shrunk at her place. Once the girl left, a heavy sigh made the Cockapoo look up, eyes towards a hateful pair from a Husky.

"You can't do anything right! That's why I'm the favorite pup around here!" Everest bashed leaving Skye got hit by the comment. She can feel her eyes getting glossy but before it could show, Mayor Goodway snapped her.

"Hey! What are you doing standing here?! Go back and do your chores! And you better finish it!" she walked away and scoffed, "that's why your owner left you."

"BOOOOOO!" the crowd simultaneously mocked. Everybody was standing, looking angered. One almost threw a soda can.

"WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL MAYOR GOODWAY?!" Alex yelled, raising his popcorn up. "Poor Skye!" another chimed in and everyone started blabbering critics. Hearing this, Mayor Goodway instantly heated up.

"I'm just saying my lines and keeping my character!" the mayor defended herself. "Besides it's only a play! I'm not like that! I won't say anything mean towards Skye! Right, Skye? No hard feelings, right?" she asked, hoping to get some support.

Skye giggled, "this is just a play~!"

They all calmed down, feeling reassured and went back to their seat. However the person who almost threw a soda…

Literally threw it.

"Go trash somewhere else!" Rocky, the one who's handling the show scolded walking into the spotlight with his pincer arm, picking the soda up, and then walk away. "There's even some soda left! Be grateful!"

That person just shrugged with an 'I don't care' face (Rocky had an urge to throw the can back to him). "Okay, back to the play!" he said, exiting the stage. "Right away, Producer Rocky!" Everest saluted and laughed followed by Katie.

Francois then came out from the back stage, pushing a couch. Jake walks in too with a coffee table then hurry with Francois out.

* * *

~~~  
"They're helping with the setting too, if you're wondering," Rocky explained to the confused Rubble. "Francois said he wanted to help so he got the role of changing the scenes and to help Jake!"

At the same time, Francois huffed inside. "And it iz very… tiring," He flopped down. "I pushed ze couch alone, producer!" Francois said again, referring to Rocky as the producer. "Thanks for helping, Francois!" both pups laughed.

"Hey Rocky," Rubble said. "Why is everybody calling you producer again?"

Rocky then give the English bulldog a proud grin. "I'm the one who controls the set and the lighting and stuff! I got a role but Katie will give me a bath if I accept," he shivered at the thought. "So... the role was given to you!"

Rubble stares at the mixed breed for awhile, not catching the entire thing.

"Wait... what's my role again?"  
~~~

* * *

"Skye wasn't actually Goodway's pup. She was forced to take care of her because Skye was her brother's precious pup, as they all say. That really annoys Goodway so as Katie, her daughter. They don't want to take care of an unknown pup! However, they still wanted to keep their good name so they accepted and pretended that they 'love' her and decided to give her another name which everybody agreed, Skyerella.

"They often mock her name for being weird and that they name her that to make fun of her, more came from the Husky. What make it hurts more is that whenever that pup does wrong, Skye got the blame. Why? Because Goodway's and Katie's one true pup is Everest. That's why they always left Skye for chores and shower Everest with many things," said Cap'n Turbot.

"Wow... this is a highly new improved Cinderella story played by both man and pups consisting 3 outstanding acts – which will be performed tonight as well – and it might will win an award!" he exclaimed too loudly and thought **too** high. Everybody, even the actors, stare confusingly at him. "I mean…," he chuckled nervously and when it died down, he quickly escape (probably tripped on something while doing that).

Skye finally finished brushing the floor. She wiped her sweat and went downstairs to do the laundry. Walking through the hallways, she bites a basket of dirty clothes and pulling it, silently wishing that she has hands to do it.

"Hey, _Skyerella_!"

She immediately recognized the insulting voice. "Yes, Everest?" she asked calmly with a small smile.

"Weird name you have there, Skyerella," Everest said again trying to get a reaction from the other pup who was actually a bit taken back. But Skye didn't want to let Everest win like always. She stayed quiet, and this is making Everest annoyed, "you're boring!"

Everest glares at the smaller pup for a brief moment until she remembers what she was going to do. "Oh! Have you notice the bow my master has gave me? It's pretty isn't it?" she pointed a sparkly bow around her neck with her paw, praising herself. To be fair, Skye thinks it is really pretty. But jealousy is wrong and it's an awful thing to do. It will make her just the same as they are.

She has to be grateful that they still give her food and a place to stay… even though it wasn't really appropriate.

Skye pushed the basket with her body, relaxing her tired jaw, completely ignoring Everest's show-off. "You're ignoring me, aren't you?!" the Husky yelled angrily at her. Usually, Everest will call out for her owners and they will deal with Skye, but this time she doesn't really care.

"Well, I could call my owners to scold you and stuff right now but I," she sighed. "I am really tired right now to do so. We were busy shopping the entire day!" Everest pulled her bow and gently put it on the pile of clothes. "I leave it to you. Make sure it's still pretty after you wash it! Don't ruin it!" she threatened and walks off.

"As she disappeared to the corner, Skye sighed and pushed it downstairs. It's heavy, very heavy, and washing all of it will take lots of time," Cap'n Turbot reappeared with looks of sympathy. He shuddered while letting go a little sob. Of course he couldn't help himself and runs towards the pup and hug her.

"Oh you poor little pup! Don't worry! I'll call the PAW Patrol!" The captain quickly reaches his phone, "Ryder! We have an emergency!" he screamed hysterically.

"Uh, Cap'n?" Skye asked with a wheeze, struggling from Cap'n Turbot's grasp. "This is just a play!"

A short amount of time later, Cap'n Turbot finally realized and instantly released Skye from his death hug. He chuckled nervously, getting all flustered.

"Oh, Horatio!" Francois face-palmed watching his cousin embarrasses himself. Everybody can't hold it but laugh and the Cap'n turned bright red.

Cap'n Turbot ran back to his position, doing his usual throat clearing but with a lack of confidence. "She has a list of chores to do, and only one more left after doing the laundry: feed the animals."

After doing the laundries, before completing her last chore, Skye went to the kitchen. Making some tea is surely hard if you only have paws, but she managed to do it, whatever the condition is. Putting the cups and teapot on a trolley, she stood on her hind legs. And with a huff, she pushed it into a room at the center of the house. There, she saw her two masters and Everest relaxing.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Katie straightens her back, pouring her tea into the cup. "I'm sorry, miss Katie," Skye replied plainly.

Mayor Goodway who was currently reading a book took a sip on the warm tea. "Katie, when is my bath time?" Everest pouted. The blonde haired smile warmly as she patted her head. "I'll give you a bath after tea, Everest."

"That is the affection Skye never receive after her last owner, the owner who truly loved her, has deceased. When she addresses the two with ma'am and miss, Everest just call them casually. Hence, she is the pup they cared and Skye is the 'servant'."

What Cap'n Turbot said really make the crowd go teary.

* * *

~~~  
"whoa," Jake exclaimed widely. "Tough crowd." He glances over Francois who was sniffing, looks like he's going to cry. "ZE POOR PUP!" he cried, almost screaming. Jake can only laugh and roll his eyes  
~~~

* * *

Realizing she's no more needed in the room, Skye pushed the trolley towards the exit. But before she can went through, Katie calls her. "Skye?"

Skye turn her head around while balancing so she won't fall. "Yes, miss Katie?"

"Have you given Cali a bath?"

Skye was in shocked.

"Oh, forgot to tell you all. Katie has a very, very annoying cat named Cali. And wow she's a handful. Just like her bossy owner, Cali is a very spoiled feline. Always trying to give Skye a bad day," Cap'n Turbot and the audience shook their finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk!"

"Cali's not really like that, Cap'n!" Katie stood up. But as quick as she stands she went back to her seat, glancing at her surroundings. "Sometimes…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!"

"Hey!"

"Uh," Everest nudges Katie's leg, reminding her that the show is still ongoing. "Er… She probably forgot her again!" Everest accused. "She is a clumsy pup!"

* * *

~~~  
A Dalmatian and a German shepherd were watching the act behind the curtains. "I feel bad for Skye, even though it's just a play," Chase said. "She really is clumsy. How can she forget something as big as Cali? I'm guessing she's gonna bump into everybody next!" Marshall added.

"I know right, that sounds really familiar," Chase said again while rolling his eyes, glancing at Marshall.

"Really?"

"Yeah, reaaaaaally, like it was standing next to me."

"But I'm standing next to you!"

Chase laughed leaving Marshall still confused on what his friend is trying to say.  
~~~

* * *

 _Oh no, the cat!_ Skye thought.

"Well, she can't deny the fact that she did forgot to give Cali a bath. And boy she's not an easy one with bathing. Sounds familiar, don't you think so?" Cap'n Turbot asked the audience which they all agree, smiling towards Rocky. "Heheheh," Rocky sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"I'll, uh, give her a bath right away-"

"No need!" Mayor Goodway snapped her. "Just continue to do your chores or no dinner tonight!"

Katie glares at her and Everest gives her a winning smirk. Skye nodded sadly before closing the door and at the same time Cali walks inside the room with a smug face and swiped her tail to Skye's face nonchalantly. Cali jumps onto her owner's lap and purred. "There you are Cali~!"

After giving a long sigh, Skye walked through the hallways and then to the back door. After a busy work, she wanted to meet her friends. Her friends can cheer her up from her sadness and hang out with her when she's lonely. Too bad they can't talk. The Cockapoo opens the door widely and with a sweet smile she called out.

"Snacks everybody!"

None replied but then the place was filled with rustling noises. Jumping from behind the hay, a group of rabbits are eagerly hopping near Skye. "Hi, bunnies~!" she greeted happily to see her furry friends. And from the same direction the chickens rushed in along with a cow. The cow mooed lazily making Skye chuckle. "Hello to you too, Bettina!"

* * *

~~~  
Zuma stares at the animals with a confused look. "Where did the animals came from?" he asked.

"We hired some from farmer Yumi!" Rubble replied with a giggle. The Chocolate Labrador gives out a long 'ooh' and suddenly wags his tail excitedly. "Oh yeah, it's our time now! This will be totally awesome, dude!"

"Of course but hey, Where's Garbie?" both of them look around them and noticed a goat eating something red.

"Gawbie!" Zuma laughed. "Don't eat the curtains!"  
~~~

* * *

Skye opens the shack door, revealing sacks of corns and carrots. She pushed the sacks until it fell down. The corns and carrots are scattered on the ground to the animals delight. They quickly hurry towards the food and started munching it, enjoying their afternoon snack. Skye giggled as she watches them eat.

"Wow, you guys are hungry. Eat up!" she said. Even though her own stomach is growling right now, but that's okay, at least her friends are happy. Seeing other people's happiness already makes her happy too.

"Skye, Skye!"

Two voices call out for her name. Skye turns around to see two pups hanging on the fence. "Done with the chores?" Zuma asked while climbing down the fence. "Have any free time? Let's play! Zuma here had a very _'interesting'_ idea. It made me super sleepy," Rubble jokingly teased.

The Chocolate Lab frowns. "Hey!"

"Haha, hi Zuma, Rubble," Skye smiled.

"I heard someone said it's snack time! Got some for us, Skye?" Rubble asked before jumping over the fence. "Yeah!" Zuma nodded.

Even though she really wanted to say 'yes', she shook her head to her best friends. "No, sorry guys," she replied honestly.

Rubble and Zuma are Skye's friends from the village nearby, her friends that can talk. They often visit Skye to play or to get snacks (hey, they're still pups, right?). Both of them are younger than Skye and she is very happy to have their company. They always know how to cheer up her busy day.

Not like her two owners and Everest, Rubble and Zuma were never disappointed if Skye is too busy or didn't bring them anything. They have high tolerance towards the pup and, just like her, are happy to be around her anytime. "Nah, that's okay!" Zuma smiled.

"How's your family?" Rubble asked.

"Are they being hard on you again?"

"No," she waved her paw around. "Nothing new, just like always. Cali gave me a bit of trouble, though."

The English bulldog groaned. "Ugh, Cali."

Zuma rolled his eyes. "Always Cali."

Skye nodded and sighed. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Rubble remembers something. "By the way," he pushed a couple of loosen planks, creating some space between the fences. "We found Garbie eating the curtains – I mean – something on our way here."

Then a goat walks through the space with a mouth full of red cloth (the curtains). "Gawbie! I told you not to eat the curtains!" Zuma whisper shouted at the goat, only receiving an 'I don't care' reaction to his face.

"Looks like she's already full," Skye giggled. "And so are the others."

At the background, the rabbits, chickens, and Bettina are laying on the ground with a satisfied look on their faces. From the center of the crowded and full group of animals, a chicken walks quickly towards Skye and give her - what Skye thought - a feathery cuddle.

This chick is different than the others. She has neat and clean feathers and an ankle bracelet around its leg, that's definitely Mayor Goodway's.

"Aw, you're the only one in the house who likes me Chickaletta!" Skye cuddles her back. Chickaletta stays on the pup's brace for awhile before seeing a corn near Skye's paws. She quickly pecked it and ran away. "Uh…"

"Sheesh, and probably a gweedy one!" Zuma added as the other two chuckled in agreement.

"Yes, that's the everyday life of Skyrella. When her family never loved her, she is happy to have great friends. She always smiles at her troubles because she knows she can overcome it. Her life is indeed very hard, but Skye never stopped dreaming and hoping that one day… she will get her happily ever after."

 ***The curtains closed to end Act 1***

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading my first fanfic guys and gals! There are still 2 more Acts left and I'm excited to continue this story! :D

I also have the 'Behind the Curtains' scenes under the '~~~'!

Oh yeah, by the way, the Cap'n Turbot saying how great the script was, I'm not pointing that I'm a good writer. In the story, Ryder and the pups made it! So they're the great writers! :D

Critique are always welcome~

If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Maybe Producer Rocky here can help me answer them too ;P

P.s. Review this story and tell me what you think!

Till next time,

 _TinyCupcake_


	2. Act 2

**A/N:** Hi there, a not-so quick author note before the story. So I decided to rewrite Act 2 and there are clearly many mistakes, If you guys found more mistakes just tell me in the reviews! **  
**

I really want to reply the reviews in the first version of Act 2 but I didn't have much time to do it! Here it is:

 **UmbreonX197** \- Glad you think so! :)

 **Eyiles Jack** \- Thanks! really appreciate the support! :D

 **ChaseXSkyeFan** \- Thank you :D

 **Manny** \- Yeah, I am. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Guest** \- Okay then! This is my first time making fanfiction! And wow, you got that right! I am an Asian! I'm from Indonesia. I'm still learning English so I really appreciate it if you point out my English mistakes.

I'm not a Muslim but what's wrong if a Muslim wanted to write a story? And I think everyone has the rights to use the internet. You didn't created the internet so why are you making up rules? XD thanks for visiting anyways!

 **Zuma lover** \- Well I want to write and there's no law saying I can't, right? Thanks for giving this story a shot though!

 **Eyiles Jack** \- I know, it was a random idea. XD Marshall got the role of King Arthur because Chase was sick, so I thought I can give Chase a royal role and because Skye is the Cinderella! Glad you enjoyed it!

 **Josh DD** \- Thank you very much for your support! I don't really think about hate comments. I only think about the critics and support and above all my mistakes. Actually, reviews that point out my mistakes terrorized me in the night more than hate comments do XD But I still really appreciate the critics people give! Again, thanks for reading!

 **Zuma lover** \- hey, it's you again! Hi! Finally you can at least tell me why are you so upset about. I'm sorry if this story is boring and badly written. This is only practice for me so I'll try to make better stories! Thanks for giving it a shot!

And by the way, are you pretending to be clueless or you just don't know? is a website, not a country. So your 'free country' thing doesn't really work here.  
That's why there's 'Rules & Guidelines' in this website! You should check it out!

 **UnnumberedDigits** \- Thanks! glad you enjoy the story!

 **SwarmX** \- Thank you so much. I'm sorry that this is just a rewrite! I'll publish the third one as soon as possible!

 **Guest** \- Wow, everyone knows I'm an Asian. OK first of all, I don't know which country you are talking about because there are many countries in Asia. I don't know if people do that but in my country that's illegal, you can be jailed for life and not only that 'activity' is against the law but also religion so yeah. Big time punishment for whoever does that in Indonesia (and maybe other countries as well).

 **UnnumberedDigits** \- Yeah, sorry. That was a HUGE mistake! I'll fix it right away! Thanks for the suggestion! :D

 **Guest** \- Nope, I'm not dead yet. I'm still alive and only God can decide when I die. :D

And we haven't even met so why are you telling me I'm ugly? Everyone is beautiful just the way they are! Plus, the inside is what really matters.

 **Carmin** \- Thank you so much! I'm very happy you enjoy it!

Thanks for the reviews! Even though some are mean I really appreciate it! I never receive this kind of comments before so yeah, I was kinda shocked to see how mean people can be. I thought those kind of things only happen in movies. Well, I guess not.

I know.. I'm disappointing. I'm not here for Act 3 but I'm here for Act 2. You guys can skip this one and I'll update the third one as soon as possible. But if you want to read this rewrite, tell me what you think! Nothing really changes, I only erased and rewrite a few parts.

###

Oh, right, I found a fanfiction and it has similar idea to this. Here's the link: wiki/The_Story_of_Skyerella

If the author is reading this I want to say that I hope we won't get into a fight and just continue our stories. The idea might be the same but the plot is different, right? You guys should check this fanfic too! ;)

* * *

 **Act 2**

.

.

.

It's getting dark in Adventure Bay, but the citizens are still awake, awaiting the next act of the play. As the curtains open the audiences ran back to their seat.

Cap'n Turbot now stands confidently on the stages. He cleared his throat as the background changes to a big castle.

"In the castle over the hills of Adventure Bay, a boy with a very shiny crown was gazing at the breathtaking view. The sun is shining upon his golden throne, twinkling in grace. Who is he?" said Cap'n Turbot with a mysterious tone. "He is the king of Adventure Bay!" he dramatically shouted while raising his hand to the air as he backs away slowly.

Ryder walks in at the same time, dressed with a red robe on his back. "What a wonderful day," he said joyfully. "And a perfect time to think about the party tonight!". After that another actor walks to the stage, dressed with a royal costume that is almost similar to Ryder's design.

"Party?" Ryder spun around to see another presence. A puzzled German shepherd was staring at him. "For who?"

A bright smile gleamed on the boy's face. "Yours, Chase!"

"Why?" Chase asked again.

The king chuckled, walking deeper inside the great castle. "To celebrate before your coronation day," he shrugged and gives the pup a mischievous grin.

Chase stops walking giving the king a suspicious look. "Shouldn't we celebrate _after_ the coronation?" the puppy prince asked, cornering Ryder who was obviously hiding something.

"Nonsense!" Ryder replied jovially. He is ignoring or probably oblivious that Chase is starting interrogating him. "It's not everyday you become crowned prince."

"I know but can't it wait until a few more years?"

"Of course not! And probably we could find a future crown princess for you too! How about that? Isn't that just wonderful?"

"Aha! So that's the catch!"

* * *

~~~  
"So is Chase like Ryder's son or something?" Marshall questioned.

"Uh, no, it's like… when Ryder's gone; Chase will be the king, since he's his pup. You know! And since Ryder the ruler now, he's the king and Chase is the prince. And since Chase is the next heir, he will be crown prince! Like… like that!" Rocky explained, even though he has a hard time doing it. "It actually makes sense if you at least _try_ to think about it."

Marshall stays quiet to think for awhile, and then shook his head. "Nope."

"Why do you ask me then? I didn't make the script!"  
~~~

* * *

"Catch? What Catch?" Ryder replied innocently, receiving a glare from Chase. And before he could state another opinion, Ryder interrupts.

"Mr. Porter!" he called out. The said name jumps from behind the curtains, wearing a butler-like costume. "Yes, my king?" Mr. Porter responded courteously.

Alex from the audience seats gasped. "That's Grandpa!" He shouted while waving his hands excitedly. "Hi Grandpa!" Mr. Porter waved back at his grandson with a same excited grin. But he quickly went back to his serious demeanor.

"Send the invitations! Invite all the citizens of Adventure Bay!" Ryder ordered with a large smile on his face. "Wait, wait, wait! All?" Chase raised a brow. "Is that really necessary?"

The 10 year old only chose to ignore the complaining pup. "Got that, Mr. Porter?" the butler nodded. He saluted then scurried away behind the curtains.

With a proud grin, Ryder patted his pup's head. "Believe me, this will turn out well!"

Chase can only roll his eyes and sigh inwardly. "Believe me, this won't turn out well."

.

.

.

The curtains closed and reopen again. The scene changes, the background is just a pale white wall and at the side of the stage, a little bed. The pillow is half covered by a white sheet while the rest of the bed is fully covered. And _something's_ breathing beneath it. At the other side a closed window was suddenly opened as the sunlight roams inside the room. Tiny fuzzy creatures then jumped inside the room from the window, hopping on top of the bed.

They hopped on the small figure covered with the bed sheet, making it shifted to the side. It stops moving again. The bunnies jumped on it one more time, pulling away the sheet. Finally the figure rises.

Yawning a bit, Skye smiled with a playful annoyed look on her face. "Waking me up so early, guys?" she asked. "How did you guys climbed up?"

"That place is Skyerella's bedroom. It's in the attic and she has to do a bit of a make over to make the place a little acceptable. Her bunny friends always managed the climb inside her room, she didn't ask how, but she believes that it was… MAGIC!" Cap'n Turbot said while sprinkling glitters. Where he found them was unknown.

"Too bad though, I was having a really great dream," she sighed. The rabbits looked at her with curiosity and she giggled at their cute faces. "I can't tell you what the dream is! If I tell you, it won't come true," Skye explained.

She rose and stretches her little, but energized body. Mayor Goodway, Katie, and Everest are probably still sleeping at this time. Skye was always the first one to wake up, she was the one who done the house chores. Everyday repeated itself and slightly never change in Skye's life. After finishing her chores, the day will be over and replays the next day.

Before leaving her room, she tidies herself and the bunnies helped her to wear her apron. Skye told the bunnies to go outside before her owners wake up, if they see them they will kick them out.

After her friends somehow went down, Skye walks through a doggy door, made specifically for her. The first thing she saw was the staircase, leading to the second floor where the bedrooms are.

Usually, Skye waited for her owners to wake up and pick up their laundries. But today, she didn't wait patiently in front of their doors… because she didn't have to. To Skye's surprise, Mayor Goodway and Katie burst out of the two doors with messy hair and a handful of clothes.

"Come on, Katie, dear! We need to rush!" Mayor Goodway said as she throws the pile of clothes towards Skye which she couldn't possibly catch and scattered on top of her. Katie's clothes made it even worse when she threw it. And now Skye is now completely covered with laundry.

3 _lovely_ animals then stepped out still yawning and very sleepy. "Where's Skyerella? Shouldn't she be here already?" Everest glances at the small hill of her owners' clothes. And from beneath, a small pup popped out, huffing for air.

The Husky couldn't help but laugh mockingly. "Shouldn't have asked."

Cali walk past her again with that face and Chickaletta jumps onto Skye's head before trotting off with the other _lovelies._

"Great," Skye sighed, looking at the clothes on the floor. "Why are they in such a rush anyways? Oh well, thank goodness I brought a basket with me."

She turns around only to be surprised with no presence of the wanted, precious basket. "Ahem, I said 'thank goodness I BROUGHT a BASKET with ME!" she raised her voice. Francois then appears with a basket in one hand, and the other was occupied with a cotton candy.

He knelt to Skye's level with the basket behind him and whispered, "Sorry, we had a little _complication_ when getting ze basket."

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Oh, the basket is coming up! Where's the basket?" Producer Rocky asked to his crews and actors. "Guys? Where's the basket?"

"It was right here!" Zuma pointed beside him. "Awhile ago…"

Rocky face-pawed and groans. "Jake? Where's the basket? I already prepared it and put it in the cabinet!"

"Why don't you look in the cabinet then?" Cap'n Turbot asked and everyone 'ohh' in realization except for Rocky who shook his head in disapproval.

"The problem is I _didn't_ put it in the cabinet!" Rocky said again, making the others fall comedic-like.

"Uh, Rocky… did you eat something today?" Rubble asked.

"Yeah, little dude. Did somebody put chocolate in your treats?" Jake places his palm on Rocky's forehead to check his temperature.

"Of course not... I think. If I did, it will be Ryder's fault, right?"

All of them gave a suspicious stare at Ryder.

"What?"

Before anyone can _interrogate_ Ryder… again (Chase look forward to it though), Rocky's eyes flashed and smiled widely. "I remember!" He exclaimed and walks towards a medium-sized crate. "It's behind this crate, see?"

The Mixed breed pushed the crate, revealing half of the basket. "Francois, give it to Skye! Chop, chop!" Rocky commanded.

Francois appears with some cotton candy in his hand. "Why me?" he sighed and pulled the basket. Somehow, the basket pulls back, making Francois fall face first to the floor. "What?" he mumbled as he pulls it again. But it didn't budge.

"What iz this?" He pulled it harder and suddenly having tug war with the basket.

"Francois? Looks like Skye really need that basket," Marshall reminded the irritated French.

"Help me! Please!" He begged. The others, who are still confused, decided to help him anyways.

"1, 2, 3, PUUUULL!" Francois shouted as he and the others behind him pull the basket as hard as they can. The basket releases itself, making all of them fall to the ground.

"Finally!" Francois cheered and raised the basket to the air, taking bite of the cotton candy as a reward. As soon as he celebrated his mouth gaped. "Huh?" he blinked dumbly seeing a bite on the basket.

Unexpectedly, a stowaway, a creature no one wanted at the time, walks from behind the crate, with a piece of the basket in its mouth.

It is no other than the magnificent… Garbie.

"Garbie! Look what have you done! You must be responsible of such a mess!" Francois scolded the goat like it was his child. "First the curtains, now the basket? What have I thought you, Gar-?"

The hungry goat snatches the basket from Francois grasp.

"BIEEEEEE!" he chases the goat that was running with the basket in its mouth. The others are entertained by the wild chase, and that just makes Francois annoyed. "Hey! What are you all looking at?! Help me catch diz wild beast!"

And they end up chasing Garbie for a few minutes before Marshall accidentally tripping on a random bucket and catapulted to the air, ironically landing on Garbie.

"Good job, pup!" Francois patted the dizzy Dalmatian and pulled the basket from Garbie's bite, which only made him struggle for a few seconds – because it ripped.

 _End of Flashback  
_

* * *

Skye stares at the half-eaten basket with a dumbfounded look and then to Francois, and then to the others who were peeking with guilty faces, then back to the basket again.

"O… Okay…," Skye was confused on how to respond but the audience knew exactly what to do. Laugh.

Francois and Skye chuckle awkwardly before joining the laugh, so as the others.

But then Garbie just had to ruin the moment.

"MY COTTON CANDY!"

###

After finishing the laundry, Skye went to the living room. Strangely, Mayor Goodway and Katie already prepared tea for themselves. Both of them are reading a magazine with grumpy faces, the 3 _lovelies_ also have the mood.

"I can't believe it! We already woke up early but the store was closed for today?! What an outrage!" Mayor Goodway said to her daughter.

"I know! How could they do this to us? I was going to buy a new dress!" Katie folded her arms. "What a pathetic store."

They didn't even realize that Skye was there the whole time. So Skye decided to greet them politely. "Good morning," she said with a sweet smile.

Mayor Goodway knew who it was. Who would be greeting so politely in such a horrible morning anyways? What use is that? So it must be _that_ pup.

"You," the mayor said without looking at her, she continues reading her magazine and sipping her tea. "What do you want?"

Skye still kept her smile and shook her head. "Nothing, ma'am. I only wish to help."

Her formality and niceness made Everest cringe. Mayor Goodway didn't budge, even though she winced for a second, she ignored the Cockapoo who sighed.

"Skye knew she wouldn't get a response. But isn't greeting other people a good thing?" Cap'n Turbot the narrator said. "Her last owner told her that. He taught Skye to be kind to anyone, even though they are not to her, and she will get her happily ever after. Skye believed him, she always believed him. And she will always believe."

"Skye was ready to leave the room and continue her chores but she was suddenly interrupted with the doorbell."

 _Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"Skyerella, go open the door. It's probably the milkman again." Mayor Goodway said, still not looking at Skye.

Skye nodded and walks towards the door. She peeks through the window beside it and saw a man, standing with a bag full of letters inside. He looks like the mailman but his outfit is too 'unique' to be one. After knowing that this man won't be a potential threat, Skye opens the lock on the bottom right corner of the door.

* * *

~~~  
Rocky walks behind the curtains with a script in his pincer. His eyes are focused on the papers and the furrowed his eyebrows. "This thing needs something more."

The exit door all of a sudden burst open. Francois walks in with a blanket while coughing dramatically and clearly overreacting. "Oh Mr. Producer!"

"What?"

"I am so sick! I think I may fall any second now!"

Rocky then give him a skeptical look. "So?"

 _Crickets_

He throws the blanket away and stomps his foot. "I'm tired being somebody unimportant in this play!" he whined at the producer who doesn't even care a thing he's saying. "Why wouldn't you appreciate my acting skills?"

Rocky sighed loudly and gives a stern look at Francois. "Okay, first of all, you were overreacting. Second, that line wasn't in the script. Third, you're not an actor, you're the crew. And lastly, you're too French. And I don't remember Cinderella being a french _man_ ," Rocky noted coldly.

Francois then gives him a glare. "I wasn't even acting to be Cinderella!"

But then his face turns into a dejected frown. "Forget it! What should I do now…? I'm useless in this world if my work is only placing and replacing random stuffs!"

He turns around and sulks towards the exit.

"You can add a scene."

Francois froze and slowly spun around with his mouth wide open. "You mean like… a screenwriter?"

Rocky shrugged lightly and gives him a small smile. "Yeah, add anything you like. I think you have some talent there, Francois. Add something to spice up the ending!"

Francois' smile grew wider and wider and nods vigorously before taking papers and a pencil to write down the dialogue. "I will make the best ending ever yet!" he exclaimed loudly as he run outside.

"Don't you think you should be specific with the word _'spice up the ending'_?" Ryder asked. "And should you get down as well?"

The Mixed breed laughs. "What? No! You won't expect him giving me a piece of paper with spices on top of it and replace glitters with salt, right? Come 'on Ryder, he's not that clueless."

 _A few minutes later…_

Francois came in rushing with a folded paper. "Mr. Producer! I did it!"

"That quickly? That's amazing, Francois! Let me see it!" Rocky said. Francois knelt and opens the folded paper, revealing a blank piece of paper with different kind of spices on top of it.

"Fresh from Mr. Porter's store!" he proudly explained.

Rocky slaps his own face.  
~~~

* * *

"Come in!" she said, since the door knob is higher than her she can't possibly open the door by herself.

The man outside waited for awhile. Maybe he thought it was strange that he's the one who was supposed to open the door, and maybe he thought it was impolite. But then Skye heard a click and the door knob turns. The door slowly opens and the man tucked his head inside. "Hello?"

He looks around and his eyes went lower to see a pup, staring at him with a smile. "Good morning, sir."

"Oh!" Mr. Porter rubs his chin as he stepped inside. "That's why you didn't open the door. It will be hard to do so with your little paws!"

Mr. Porter chuckles and returns the smile. "I'm sorry for interrupting, young pup. I am Porter, Adventure Bay's palace butler, most trusted by the king," he bowed.

Skye was surprised. Why is the King's butler here? Don't say that the king ordered him to help Skye with her chores. Now, now, that's just impossible. "Ah, y-yes! How can I help you?" Skye asked.

The palace butler pulls out an envelope, it's a clean, and white envelope, decorated with golden lines forming a simple – but beautiful motif.

"The prince's coronation day is tomorrow, the king is going to celebrate. Your family has been invited by the king to attend a party in the palace. The party will be held tonight and a carriage will take all of you there at 7."

Skye's pink eyes grew wide in astonishment as the butler hand her the invitation. " _All_ of us?" she questioned.

Mr. Porter chuckled and nods, "Yes, all! Including you, of course!"

Skye back flipped in delight. She does that whenever she feels happy and excited. "Thank you, I'll tell my owner right away!"

The Cockapoo waved at Mr. Porter as he departs. She closed the door and happily rushes into the living room. Skye stopped running when she saw a blonde haired girl walks out with Cali in her arm.

"Miss Katie, Miss Katie!" Skye called, catching the girl's attention. "We are invited to a party in the castle!"

Katie's eyes grew wide in disbelief and take the envelope that Skye brought. Skye waited patiently as Katie reads the letter, but she can't keep her excited smile. She knew that Katie is as happy as she is, judging by her gaped mouth and an I-Can't-Believe-This-Is-Happening expression on her face.

Katie suddenly sprinted back inside, making Cali surprise at the action and jumps from her owner's arm with an annoyed look.

"Mother, look at this!" she waved the invitation. "We are invited to a royal party!"

Just as expected, Mayor Goodway eyes widened too. Even Everest, who was really enjoying watching a TV show, stops to hear the news. "Royal party? You must be kidding, Katie!" Everest said.

Mayor Goodway immediately starts reading and the gasps loudly. "She's not kidding! We are invited to the castle!"

The three of them jumps around in joy and Skye stands there giggling.

"It says here that tomorrow is the prince's coronation day and the king welcomed everyone even pups!"

"The prince?" Everest's eyes glittered in amazement. "I'm so excited!"

"If the prince likes you Everest, we," Katie gasped. "We can STAY in the castle!"

"Let's dress our best and-"

"Can I come, ma'am?"

All of them stopped and turn silent looking at the pup. "Please, please, please let me come, ma'am! The butler said everyone invited! Please!" Skye begged hopefully.

Everest was about to deny her but Mayor Goodway, to their surprise, said: "Of course."

"What?! But mother - !"

"No, it's fine. The invitation does say that everyone in the family is invited, and Skyerella is still a part of it."

Skye doesn't know how to react. Touched that her master actually loves her and accept her in the family? Happy that suddenly Goodway became very generous and thoughtful? She was too happy to even realize the catch.

"Only if you complete all of today's chores and have a dress, Skye," Mayor Goodway said again. Skye nods and smiles, "Thank you very much, ma'am! I will!"

"But, but-"

"Do your chores now so you can finish sooner, Skye, you don't want to miss the carriage, right?" Mayor Goodway advised. Hearing that, Skye knew that her owners will wait for her – not for a long time though. That's why she has to rush!

As she disappeared to the corner, Everest frowns. "Why do we have to take her?"

Mayor Goodway didn't answer and continues reading her magazine. She calmly smiled and Katie gives her a knowing smirk.

.

.

.

She's invited to a party! Her first party! At the castle! Tonight! Meeting the prince! That's like one step to her happily ever after! Is she excited? Of course she is! That's why she ran up to the attic and pulls out a box from below her bed.

Skye smiled gladly to see what's inside. A pink dress is folded neatly inside and two pair of shoes on top of it. Skye can remember clearly when her last owner gave her that dress. She almost wore it every time.

But ever since she's been living with Goodway and her daughter, she barely even touched it. And how could she wear it? She was working all the time and there are chances the dress will get ripped. She treasured the dress too much to let that happen. It's the only thing she has to remember her last owner.

Skye never had the time to wear it and there wasn't a perfect timing either… Until now.

Because it was old and unused for many years, it's a bit dusty and maybe too plain and not so beautiful like it was used to be. People there will be wearing fancy dresses, and her owners will consider this dress 'not for parties'.

They're right, it's for casual activities. But what choice does she have? It's the only dress she had and she doesn't have enough money to buy a new one.

"I will decorate it later," she said when she sees the dress. "I'm sure I'll still have time to."

After closing the box back again, she walks outside to finish her chores.

"The first chore is the laundry. She almost forgot about the (half ripped) basket she left earlier. Washing the laundries, like always, took a lot of time, but she had to do it," Cap'n Turbot clenches his fist.

"Usually she will pull the basket to dry, and this time she pushes it. Both are really hard methods for her small body. But her determination thinks it was easier," he raises his fist to the air, seemingly trying to give inspiration to the audience.

"And now… IT'S TIME TO DRY!" he shouted shaking his fist in full fury and walks backwards. Too bad the audience didn't really feel inspired by his overreacting so called _acting_.

Skye pushes the basket full of clothes to the back door. Stopping for awhile to catch a breath and open the door, and then pushes the basket outside.

Mayor Goodway already prepared stairs for her to make her easier to reach the high rope. She climbed up and down the stairs without stopping. Every time she went up, she brought a cloth with her to hang on, and then she went back again to pick up a new cloth.

It was tiring, but she thinks about the party to make her more fired up.

This behavior caught the attention of a Chocolate Labrador and an English bulldog who were passing by. They jumped on the fence and widened their eyes seeing their friend hanging clothes with such non-stopping speed.

"Whoa, so cool, dude!"

"Yeah! _Gooooo_ Skye!"

Skye realizes their presence and give them a smile that somehow covers her tiredness. "Hey guys!"

"Why are you in such a rush?" Rubble asked.

"Tonight!" She panted and she continues hanging the wet clothes. "There will be a party tonight! At the castle!"

"Ohh, the prince's coronation day party? I'm invited too!" Rubble said.

"We all are. The king did invite all citizens! This will be awesome!" Zuma wagged his tail excitedly.

"But I wonder why the party is today when the coronation day is tomorrow," Rubble muttered slowly.

"Hm, there must be a catch."

"Yeah, but what?"

The two pups stayed quiet to think about the reason of this party. And then Zuma suddenly gasped. "That's it! They are looking for a future crown princess for the prince!"

Skye abruptly stopped and gives them a look. "They are?"

"Well, that's the only reasonable idea I can think of," Zuma shrugged and Rubble agreed with the idea. Skye was also curious with the reason of this party and about the prince. She doesn't even realize that she was smiling at the thought.

She climbed down to see the basket already empty. "Oh, I'm done!" she said. "See you pups at the party!"

"W-Wait, Skye!" Zuma stopped her. "You're coming too? I thought you were only rushing to prepare dresses for your owners."

Skye giggled, "Of course I'm coming. Just like you said, everyone is invited. If I finish the chores and have the dress, they let me come! I already found the dress but the chores," she chuckled. "Half way there."

"Did Mayor- I mean, Ms. Goodway let you go to the party?"

Skye nodded in reply giving them an uneasy feeling. "Um, Skye, don't you think it's weird that she let you? Don't you feel she's hiding something?"

"I'm sure she's not. If they are stalling me with these chores, I won't let it happen."

"Do you think you can finish the chores that quick? The carriage will arrive at 7 and you usually finish at 9 during weekends."

"Don't worry pups, I will finish it faster than before!" Skye reassured her two friends, who reluctantly nod. As Skye walks back inside, Zuma and Rubble can only stand still with a concern look.

"I don't think she could finish her chores in time. I'm sure that Goodway gave her double much of work," Rubble sighed.

"She said that she already prepared the dress. I never saw it before, maybe it's a casual dress. And I am most positive that Everest wouldn't let Skye borrow her dresses,"

"Don't tell me she's going to wear the dress that she wore when we play in the park years ago. You know the one she almost always wears when her last owner was still alive?"

"That dress? But it's way too casual and plain and unfashionable for big and royal parties like tonight!"

"What do you know about fashion, Zuma?"

"I read fashion magazines Rubble, and don't turn around this conversation, I'm sensing you will."

"Um, okay. Since you red fashion magazines maybe we can decorate that dress. That way, after finishing her chores Skye can wear it then go to the party in time! What do you think, Zuma?" Rubble suggested.

"Just the two of us?" Zuma shook his head. "That's impossible."

"Right… we need reinforcements!" Rubble exclaimed. At the same time, rabbits hopped from behind the hay towards the two pups. Seagulls also lands near them and chickens surrounded them.

"Are you guys Skye's friends?" Rubble asked and the animals hop a couple of times. "That must be a 'yes'!"

"Okay. Ahem, Attention!" Zuma mimics an authoritative tone. "Soldiers, we all know that Skye wouldn't possibly finish her chores in time to decorate her dress and go to the party. So we are going to decorate it for her! First we have to locate Skye's room."

One of the rabbits pointed at a small window in the highest floor of the house. "That's her room? The attic?" Rubble asked in disbelief. The rabbits nodded sadly and Zuma thinks of the situation for awhile.

"Now we know that Skye's room is in the attic, but how can we get inside. Any suggestions?" the Chocolate Labrador asked to the rabbits. The rabbits then started hopping away.

"I think they're showing us the way!" Zuma said.

"Come 'on then!" Rubble ran to catch up with rabbits. So as the seagulls and chickens, Zuma then follows behind.

The rabbits led them to a stair beside the attic's window. But the ladder is too short to reach it, it only reach the roof. That means they can only reach the roof then climb themselves after.

"This might be hard," Rubble glances at the seagulls. "Not for you guys though."

The seagulls flew up to the attic's window just easy leaving behind the pups who gulped. "Do you think this is save, Zuma?" Rubble asked. "Like… for real!"

"Uh…" Zuma then nods his head, keeping his optimism. "Yeah! It will! Just look at those bunnies and chickens!" he pointed at the rabbits and chickens that were already on the roof. "We can do this, Rubble."

Zuma climbs the stairs and Rubble followed him. They continue climbing the roof and finally reaching the window. "I hope Skye didn't lock it."

They are relieved that Skye didn't lock it so they can open it and jumps inside. When they're inside, Zuma ordered all of them to find the dress. They look everywhere and the chickens found a mysterious dusty box under the bed.

"Maybe that's the dress," Rubble opens the box and pulled the item out. "Is this it?"

Zuma observed it for awhile, trying to recollect the memories when Skye wasn't Skyerella. "Yes! That's the one!"

"You're right, Zuma. Skye should wear something fancier."

"And she will! Okay, let's count the recruits. There are 4 rabbits, 2 seagulls, and 3 chickens, fairly enough for this mission but I'm sure we can do it. Rabbits, you all search for anything in this house that we can add to this dress. Your small bodies won't be seen by everyone. Remember, don't get caught! Even Skye! This will be a surprise!" Zuma said. The rabbits saluted and hurry through the doggy door.

"Chickens, go find some fabrics. CLEAN fabrics that you think might fit with this dress. Got that?" the chickens hopped back down the stairs towards the village.

"And seagulls! Go find the most beautiful flower you had ever seen!" Rubble said. The seagulls immediately flew away from the window.

"Flowers?"

"I have a vision," the English bulldog giggled.

"Good then. In the meantime, let's clean up this dress and I'm sure she kept a needle somewhere. Skye will be busy the entire day so she won't know that we're here."

"Yeah! Let's do it!" they both high-pawed and begin their mission

* * *

~~~  
"Adding animals to act in this play? Nice touch, Rocky!" Everest praised.

"Well of course. That's why I'm not the actor," Rocky simply replied proudly. He then turned to a man who is kneeling in front of a crate, scribbling with a pencil on a piece of paper. "Francois! Where is the new scene you want to add in the ending?"

"Wait!" he said, writing even faster. Once he finally let his pencil down he grinned widely with a beaming look. "Aha! It iz done!"

Rocky reads the script and then gives Francois an approval nod.

Francois can't help himself but scream.  
~~~

* * *

Rubble and Zuma already finished cleaning the dress. They are now planning about how the dress will look like.

"That's actually a good idea, Zuma," Rubble praised.

"Heh thanks," Zuma replied sheepishly. The seagulls then flew inside the room with 2 flowers in each beak. "And this is so beautiful! We can use it to decorate the shoes!"

Rubble agreed and then he heard small footsteps heading towards the window. He looks down and saw the chickens carrying a small pile of clothes. "Wow! They're really doing it!"

Zuma checked the clothes and gives the chickens a suspicious stare. "You didn't steal these… did you?"

The chickens stared back at him with innocently dumb faces, which is enough answer for Zuma.

"Yeah. You didn't steal it."

The group started working with the dress, adding fabrics, and attaching flowers, even make bows. And at the end, Zuma is very satisfied with the results. "Told ya I'm good with fashion."

"Right. But it's missing something."

From the doggy door, the rabbits appeared with a purple ribbon. They look like they've been chased by a beast (Cali) or something. Even though they only brought an item, it makes a wonderful finishing touch for the dress.

"Team, we finally did it," Zuma glances over the beautiful dress. "We made a dress for Skye and with no doubt she will attend that party. Mission accomplished!"

"They cheered and jump around. All they need to do now is wait for Skye and show her the dress, and they are sure she will be very delighted," Cap'n Turbot appears on stage again. "Feeling a bit tired, they lay down and took a nap before the carriage arrives."

.

.

.

"It was 18.55 and the carriage will arrive in five minutes. Skye finally finished her chores starting to panic," Cap'n Turbot explained the situation. On the middle of the stage, Skye was wandering around, brushing the place as quickly as possible.

"Oh no! I have no time to decorate and get ready!" she dashes from rooms to rooms. She saw Mayor Goodway, Katie, and Everest are already dressed up and are waiting in front of the door.

Skye needs to hurry, she can't miss this event. But she's not sure that Mayor Goodway will let her go in a casual dress.

The pup is almost there to her room. "I have no choice but to-" she paused when she stepped inside her room.

Her friends are there, sleeping peacefully. Zuma, Rubble, the chickens, the seagulls, and the rabbits. They are all there. But what for?

She gasped seeing a dress on her bed. They decorated it for her and it turns out very beautiful. She can't be more grateful for having such wonderful friends. "Thanks, guys."

Zuma and Rubble then shifted and open their eyes. "Skye?" both of them jolted. "Aw, it was supposed to be a surprise!"

The animals also woke up. Skye couldn't help herself to hug her friends tightly. "Thank you for everything, Zuma, Rubble. You guys are the best! You all are!" she said. Zuma and Rubble returns her the hug.

"That's what friends are for," Rubble smiled. "Yeah, it's what we're supposed to do," Zuma chuckles.

Skye return a smile to them, she could cry any second now. Maybe she doesn't have a family who love her but she got friends who care about her. She will never trade her friends with any happily ever after, because she won't be happy.

If she didn't get that dream, she will always have her friends, and they will be there to support her everywhere, anywhere, and anytime.

"Okay, okay," Zuma sniffed. "Go put on the dress. We'll see you at the party."

"Bye, Skye!" Rubble waved as he and Zuma climbed down from the window. She giggles and waved back.

The rabbits are still there to help put her dress on and the seagulls help her tie the ribbon. She put on her shoes and looks at herself in the mirror. "You guys did a great job!"

She then heard the doorbell.

 _Ding dong ding dong!_

Her smile grew wide. "The carriage is here! I better get going! Bye bye!" she ran behind the curtains as it closes for a minute.

The curtains than open again, changing the scene.

At the other side, Mayor Goodway, Katie, and Everest walks in with dresses that looks very expensive. Chickaletta was only wearing a bow, so as Cali. And both of them are hold by their own owners.

Mayor Goodway opens the door and Jake, who is now the footman, bowed at them. "May I escort you to the castle?"

"Of course!"

"Is there anyone missing? The king did say all citizens are invited," Jake asked again.

"No, no! Of course not! We won't let anyone left be-"

"Wait! Wait for me!"

They turn around and saw a Cockapoo, in a dress, running down the stairs. "Wait for me!"

Mayor Goodway can't believe it. Skye finished all her chores; Mayor Goodway even doubles the list! And she managed to find a dress in time! This is unbelievable!

"Then, I will wait all of you outside," Jake walks back to the carriage as Mayor Goodway closed the door again.

Skye reached downstairs, panting a bit, she smiled widely. "I'm ready, ma'am!"

"What do you mean by ready?" Mayor Goodway replied coldly. Skye instantly froze hearing that. "W…What?" she stuttered confusedly.

"You think we let you come along? Hah! Save it for your dreams!" Everest laughed.

"But you- you said I can come if I finish the chores and have a dress to wear!"

"You might have finished the chores. But not the dress," Katie paced forward, putting her hand on her chin. "What kind of dress is this anyways? It's ugly."

 _SNATCH!_

Katie ripped the sleeve of the dress making Skye yelped as she jumps back. "Easily ripped," she threw the cloth away with disgust.

"What are you doing?!"

"Nothing much, Skyerella. We're only checking your dress! It's so cheap!" Everest ripped the other sleeve.

"Stop it! My friends worked hard with it so I can come to the party!" Skye can feel her eyes getting glossy as she walks backwards.

"Friends? What friends? You don't have any friends!" Katie ripped another part of the dress.

"NO! Stop! Please! I beg you!" she pleaded.

"What's with the bow, copycat? It looks like mine!" Everest ripped the bow from the dress with force.

Skye can't attack them, that's wrong. She tried to avoid every single hand and paws that tried to reach her dress but she can't. Now they are ripping every part of the dress.

"Stop! Why are you doing this to me?! What have I done to you?!" Skye asked dejectedly. Katie and Everest stopped when Mayor Goodway walks forward. She stands in front of Skye with the darkest glare Skye had ever seen. "Because we never wanted you and you showed up, only giving us much more burden."

"Don't you understand, Skyerella?" Skye can only stare at her with a horrified look.

"Nobody cares about you _."_

Skye's eyes widened as her tears streamed down from her eyes. That hurts, that really hurts. Mayor Goodway didn't care that the pup's tears are dripping down. She even ignored the hurtful whimpers that came from Skye. "Let's go, girls. We'll miss the party."

Katie and Everest exited the stage and Mayor Goodway gives Skye a sided glance before leaving.

"How could you do this to me?" Skye asked again.

"Don't forget to clean this mess," Mayor Goodway said as she shut the door with a loud bang.

Skye can faintly hear the carriage moving and leaving – without her. She can't hold it anymore. Skye stepped backwards before making a turn to the garden. She sat down near the bench, covering her face with her paws and can finally let out all her feelings. The pain she had been feeling everyday, the emotional hurt she gets in every step in her life. She tried to be patient around them, she tried. But this has crossed the line. She is after all still a living being. She always believed that happily ever after will soon appear in her life, but now… she doesn't even know if she had a life.

"WAAAAAH!" the man who threw a soda can before in Act 1… throw it again. And that just made Producer Rocky furious. "What part of 'don't lose it, reuse it' you don't understand? Or 'why trash them when you can stash them'? I literally said that every time I helped you folks!" Rocky picked up the can and threw it back to the person, which he easily avoided.

* * *

~~~  
Rocky walks behind the curtains with a frustrated look. "Whoa, producer, you're grumpy today," Chase said.

"Of course I am! Hello? I'm the one who runs the show! There's a lot for me to think off! And that man over there just had to add the list," Rocky yelled.

"Calm down, Rocky!" Marshall places his paw on Rocky's shoulder. "You'll be fine-"

"Marshall? Why aren't you dressed? It's you queue."

The Marshall who was about to comfort his friend named Rocky grumbled when hearing the sentence. "Can I change roles?"

"Nope, nope, never, nope!" Rocky grinned.

"What role did you get, Marshall?" Chase asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Yeah, it's a plot twist," Rocky laughs. "Anyways I'll tell Katie to give you the costume. Let's go!"

Marshall frowns and sulks towards the dressing room.

"Good luck, Marshall!" Chase said, supporting the sulking Dalmatian. "Whatever the role you get!"  
~~~

* * *

"Skye stayed there, if she could wish for a miracle to happen, she will wish it now. And then, from the sky, a figure appears," Cap'n Turbot said. A spotlight turns on, pointing at a direction.

Everyone stares to await the magical character that helped Cinderella to finally get her happily ever after. A drum roll can be heard, making them pumping up in excitement.

"It's no other than the magical," the figure goes down slowly.

"Beautiful," The figure's dress has been revealed.

"Enchanted-"

.

.

.

" _Marshall?_ " Skye blurted with an incredulous look on her face as a Dalmatian with a big white gown was being tied to a winch.

The audience jaw-dropped and Marshall can only groans with the embarrassment.

* * *

~~~  
"Marshall is the…," Chase holds his laugh. "Fairy Godmother?"

"Uh… Plot twist?" Rocky said and Chase laughed. "This is amazing Rocky, very smart of you," Chase laughs again.

Rocky grinned. "Thanks! Oh and by the way, we use your winch to hang Marshall in mid air, it's way stronger."

Chase immediately stopped and frowns. "Great. Now it's gonna be glittery and sparkly."  
~~~

* * *

Marshall sprinkles some glitters from the bucket he's holding with a neutral bored look. "I am your Fairy Godmo-DAAAAHHHH!" he fell down from the winch and quickly stands up again. "I'm okay!"

"As I was saying, I am your Fairy Godmother. Do you have any problems, dear?" Marshall asked, trying to give a comforting smile.

"Yeah, uh, two problems. Firstly, Marshall… you're the Fairy Godmother?" Skye laughs.

"I am! I am the sparkly, beautiful, amazing, Fairy Godmother! She's an important character! You guys should be proud of me!" he complained.

"Marshall! We are proud of you! You're amazing and fabulous!" Rocky supported. Marshall's smile grew as his confidence came back.

"What can I do for you, Skyerella?" Marshall asked.

"I want to go to the party," Skye said sadly and Marshall gasped. "The prince's party? With this dress? There's no way dear! You have to wear something else. Where's my wand…," Marshall put his paw inside the bucket of glitter. "Where is it- Oh? Here it is."

He pulled out a very glittery (because of glitters) wand. He attached it to his paw and waves it around. "Pippity poppaty p- Hey. That's not appropriate!" Marshall said making everyone laugh.

"I'll just make my own spell thank you very much. Pup… pup… uh… I can't think of any spell starts with the word 'pup'. Okay, okay, I'll just stick with the original – ahem – Bibbity Bobbaty Boo!"

Glitters and gas then sprayed from above, covering Skye completely. And when it finally cleared, Skye was seen wearing a gorgeous gown, colored just like her last one. She twirls around and a smile beamed on her face. "Oh my, Fairy Godmother! It's beautiful!" she said.

"That's not all of it," Marshall pointed her shoes with his wand. They are slippers made of glass that flashed as the moonlight touches them. Each of them has shades of pink, Skye's main color. And Skye was never so amazed.

"Now, now, you can't go to a party with a perfect carriage!" Marshall said again as Francois came inside, rolling an orange pumpkin. "Ah! Perfect!"

"A pumpkin?"

"Well, you just need some magic!" Marshall pointed his wand at the pumpkin. Again, it was covered by gas and glitters, and when it clears, it turns into a carriage, it's much bigger than Skye's chopper and it looks more like a big carriage-shaped trolley.

"And of course, we need the footman, horseman, and horse power!" he raised his wand to the air and wave it around.

"Skye, Skye!" Rubble and Zuma ran towards her. "We thought you will be left behind, that's why we didn't ride the carriage," Rubble said.

"And whoa, dude, Marshall, you're the Fairy Godmother?" Zuma asked and Marshall declared proudly that he is.

"Rubble, can we use your bulldozer to pull this carriage?"

"Sure, why not? Zuma can be the horseman!"

"Yeah, but who is the footman?"

"That won't be a problem for the Fairy Godmother!" Marshall waved his wand again. He turns around and saw Bettina and points his wand at her. "Bibbity Bobbaty Boo~!"

More gas and glitters were sprayed and Bettina disappeared from sight, replaced by no other than Mr. Porter.

"Mr. Porter? You were a cow all along?!" Zuma gasped dramatically.

"Uh, no, Zuma, **no** ," Mr. Porter sighed.

* * *

~~~  
"WHAT? How did Bettina disappear all of the sudden?!" Cap'n Turbot gasped, completely clueless.

Mayor Goodway shook her head, "The trap door, Cap'n Turbot, the trap door." She sighed.

Cap'n Turbot gasped dramatically. "BETTINA IS TRAPPED?! I'LL SAVE YOU BETTINA!" Cap'n Turbot ran down stairs and Mayor Goodway smacks her face with a nearby sack.  
~~~

* * *

"Yeah, uh," Marshall tapped his wand to the floor. "This is, um, Mr. Porter… eh… 2.0! Mr. Porter 2.0!"

"Mr. Porter 2.0?" Skye tilts her head. "Seriously?"

Marshall moves closer and whispers while glancing nervously at Mr. Porter. "He has many roles in this play. We're kinda… out of actors."

"Why 2.0?"

"Hey, he need a name right?"

"Okay, okay, let's just go back with the play."

Skye couldn't believe what she's seeing. An outstanding carriage is standing in front of her, a footman and a horseman is waiting for her and then-

A booming sound roars into the stage as Rubble came in with his rig. He drove in front of the carriage and wears his construction hat. "All ready to go, my lady."

"Now, now, Skye. You better hurry to the castle!" Marshall reminded the amazed Cockapoo, snapping her from her gaze. "Yes! Thank you, oh, thank you, Fairy Godmother!" she said as she enters the carriage with glee.

"You're welcome, Skye. But remember, the spell will run out at midnight, so you must come home before then, understood?"

"Understood!

Rubble honked his horn and Zuma sits in front of the carriage, holding the two ropes that are tied to the rig. "Rubble! Imagine the glamour in that party! And don't forget the food!" Zuma exclaimed, not seeming to sit still.

"Mmm~ dinner served fancy!" Rubble drools and shook his head. "I can't wait! Let's go! Ready Skye?"

"Ready as I ever be!" Skye replied with a giggle. Mr. Porter gives the three pups a thumb up and steps behind the carriage. The floor rumbles as the rig moves forward, so as the carriage. "Don't forget Skye! Midnight strikes and the spell will be gone!"

"I will!" she shouted in reply as the carriage disappears from the audience's sight.

Marshall stood there, very proud of what he has done. He patted his white gown and tucks back the wand inside the bucket of glitters. "Good luck, Skyerella."

A winch came down slowly, attaching it to Marshall's gown and then retracted slowly making it looks like Marshall is floating to the ground.

* * *

~~~  
When Rubble, Zuma, Skye, and Mr. Porter arrive with the rig and carriage everyone was in 'awe'. They started looking around and poking the carriage to make sure it's not an illusion. "This is so real," Katie said. "And so amazing."

"Thanks!" Ryder and Rocky said at the same time.

"We've been making that for weeks and well," Ryder rubs the back of his neck.

"It cost lots, and _lots_ of glitter," Rocky continued. "Glitter is like the main deal here!"

They all nodded and praised the two for making a splendid carriage. Katie even tried to put Cali inside it, which fits, and Cali melodramatically pretends that she was a princess locked inside the carriage.

And then Marshall came in his face all flushed. "What's wrong, Marshall? Did you catch a fever?" Everest asked with concern.

"No!" Marshall replied to quickly.

"Nope, I got it. Did you lose you courage?" Chase asked. "What do you think?!" he drawled out, all flustered.

"I think you look beautiful in that gown, Marshall," Katie chuckles.

"Beautiful? I am already beautiful the way I am… wait… HEY!" they all laughed.

"Well, at least it's style. Very fabulous," Zuma commented.

Mayor Goodway nodded in agreement. "Very."

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Marshall pouted and walks away. Accidentally, he steps on his own gown and stumbled towards the pups and like usual, the crashed into a jumbling mess.

"Yeah," Rocky scoffed, uncovering his face from Marshall's gown. "Very fabulous."

They all – including Marshall – laughed.  
~~~

* * *

"The night falls in so quickly, people are still chattering and dancing under the light of a shimmering chandelier. Butlers are everywhere, serving cakes and snacks for the guests. A table was set, covered with a clean white sheet, and on top of it many kinds of delicious food from the finest cuisines."

When the curtains covered the stage, it reopens in a few minutes, changed with a very big hall just like Cap'n Turbot described. There are also more supporting actors who got the role as the party guests

"By the throne, a king sat down calmly as his crown shone brightly. The guests come and go, bowing to the king, and Ryder couldn't be happier than seeing his pup is very… quiet?"

"Chase?" Ryder asked. "Why aren't you enjoying the party? I can't even tell if you're smiling or frowning."

Chase was lying down on a red pillow, placed right beside the king's throne. He kept his neutral vague expression. "Nothing."

"Come 'on, pup. At least smile or go and talk with the guest. It's not you for being so quiet in a crowded place like this."

"No, I'm fine, Ryder," Chase gave him a sarcastic smile.

"But Chase-"

"My king!" the two royal members turn to see a family of a lady, a girl, and a pup. They both smiled at them but Chase froze seeing the presence of a chicken and cat and stepped back cautiously before letting out a sneeze.

"Thank you for inviting us, King Ryder," they all bowed. "Of course, you too, Prince Chase."

Mayor Goodway straightens her back and smiled. "I am Goodway. This is my daughter Katie and my pup, Everest."

"Pleasure is ours. We hope you can enjoy the party, Ms. Goodway," Ryder replied. Chase nodded, hoping that they will leave sooner.

After Mayor Goodway and her family finally leave to enjoy the party, Chase didn't move or even show any facial expressions. Ryder laid back and glances at the prince.

"Hey, Chase. Why don't you go and enjoy this party? Mr. Porter already worked so hard with the decorations."

"I'm not in the mood, Ryder."

"Go on, this party is for you," Ryder convinced the German shepherd.

At last, Chase stood up with a small groan, and walk towards the crowd. "Fine."

Ryder had an urge to cheer but he stops himself and smiled encouragingly.

.

.

.

The carriage stopped in front of a huge entrance. Jake, the footman, walks towards the door and opens it for Skye. She stepped out and gazed her eyes at the glimmering sight. "Whoa," Skye breathed.

"So cool!" Zuma and Rubble chimed in. The three of them look around and then Rubble paused. His nose twitch and sniff around, and then he started drooling. "Z…Zuma, can you smell THAT?" Zuma sniffed with him and licks his lip. "Mmmm, smells like pepperoni pizza treats! Let's go, Rubble!"

The younger pups rushed inside, ready to dig in the treats. But Skye is still mesmerized with her surroundings. "Why are you still outside? Come inside and enjoy the party! The prince is there as well." Jake motioned the pup to go in.

"Oh, um, Thank you," Skye said. She stepped inside and just like what she imagined, everything is so different, it's so… bright! Skye can't describe the place with words; hence it was her first time being in a castle. Her eyes flickered in admiration of her surroundings.

As she walks further, she can feel eyes laid down at her, she felt slightly uncomfortable but she kept moving.

She can see her two friends are munching the treats on the table. She had an urge to laugh but when her eyes hover farther, she saw a pup, dotted in blue, and was surrounded by many people. She wonders why this pup is so famous.

And then their eyes met.

She was startled for a minute when the pup walks away from the crowd and heading towards _her_. She didn't move and the pup was already in front of her with a smile. "Hello, princess," he greeted.

"Hello to you too but I'm sorry, I'm not a princess."

"You're not?" the pup tilted his head and the let out a chuckle. "You look like one though."

Skye's cheeks turned pink. "Heh, thank you."

Both of them then hear a soothing music oozing slowly around the stage.

"Do you want to dance?" the pup, who is a German shepherd asked. "Of course" Skye replied. The German shepherd nudges his head to the side, indicating the direction. They walk near the wall which is confusing Skye. "Why aren't we dancing with everyone else on the dance floor?"

"It's my first dance with any pup today and ever. We're not going to dance like the others," he pressed a switch on the wall, and then an upbeat music was turned on, hiding the classical music from any ear. "We're going to Pup Pup Boogie."

A large screen suddenly lowered slowly, in the screen, the are two character icons of a Cockapoo and a German shepherd on top of every bars with paw prints on it. At the same time, two mats rise from the stage floor.

The German shepherd, Chase, jumps onto one of the mats and gives her a challenging smile. "Care to join me?"

Skye quickly nods excitedly and jumps on the other mat beside his. "You're on!"

The two pups dances with the beat of the all time favorite game. Rocky turns off the classical music and everyone changes from a classic dance to a free dance. They all dances with every move they like according to the beat. One even tried to do a break dance.

Among all of them, only two were having much fun. The two pups in front of the screen playfully challenged each other and make it to the next level. "Now it's time for…"

"Tail spin!" they synchronize and do the spectacular finale of the dance. As they both spin, Cali walks near them to join… walk **too** near to them.

Just like always, Chase's nose twitches.

"Oh no Cali get away- Achoo!" he sneezes and sent him flying to the other side, crashing into Skye and they both landed on the floor. "My allergies," Chase said apologetically and they laughed.

.

.

.

The scene quickly changes into a garden when the curtains open. Chase and Skye walks to the stage side by side. "This is the castle's garden. It's very peaceful in the night and very quiet." Chase began a conversation. "So anyways, tell me about yourself!"

Skye stayed quiet for awhile. "I live with my two owners, a pup, a chicken, and a cat, a bit far away from the village." She began.

"That sounds familiar…" Chase wonders.

"It does? Well, they're not… that nice to me but I'm sure they care about me though."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It just feels like it," Skye shrugged. "I follow what my heart says."

"Your heart?"

Skye nodded, "Yup. Oh! I have many friends who care about me. So there are Rubble and Zuma-"

"Let me guess. The pups who been eating all the treats?"

"Yeah," Skye giggled. "Nice guess."

"I hope Mr. Porter have enough food in his restaurant," Chase mumbled.

"Have you heard from Marshall about Mr. Porter 2.0?"

"I wonder why he didn't named it Joey," they both silently laugh, not realizing that they are off track.

"Hey guys! Stick with the script!" Rocky shouted and they both snapped.

"Oh, uh," Skye gulped and Chase gives her a glance. "I have other friends too, the rabbits, the chickens, the seagulls, Bettina, Garbie, Emma and Corny, they are all my friends. Even though I can't speak their language."

"Heh, that's nice," Chase sighed. "I'm sure they're happy to know someone like you."

The Cockapoo stares at the other pup beside him. "Don't you have friends?"

"No," Chase shook his head and gives her a forced smile. "I'm too busy with training and I rarely go outside, it's not like I can't but there are no other pups or person around."

"You're such a fun pup. I'm sure everyone wants to be friends with you. I like you! So they will too!" Skye beamed.

"You think so?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks, I… I really like you too," Chase said as they both share a smile.

"Aw," the two of them shot up at the pup who was looking at them with a smug face on a tree. "Look at you too getting all dreamy, dreamy. Hey, Chase, that last line was not in the script."

Chase instantly flushed and glared at the Mixed breed. "ROCKY!"

"Okay, okay," he waved his paw. "I'll end this quickly with the clock."

The German shepherd chuckled awkwardly and turn to Skye. "So… uh, ready for another round of Pup Pup Boogie?" Chase asked as he pointed the castle ballroom entrance. Skye give him and excited grin and trotted towards the entrance.

"Sure-"

 _DING! DONG!_

 _DING! DONG!_

Skye suddenly froze hearing the bell chimes through the peaceful night.

No way.

It's already midnight. That's the bell! She was having so much fun with this pup and now she has to leave. "No, I'm sorry! I have to go!" she ran forward to the castle's exit.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Chase stopped her tracks with a concern look. "Is there any trouble? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm very sorry!" Skye panics, she's going to turn back normal soon enough. And she is horrified with what the German shepherd will think. "I have to leave! I'm so sorry! Oh, I even haven't met the prince, good bye! I hope I can see you again!" The pup quickly runs past him.

Chase stares at her dumbfounded. "But I'm the prince."

###

"Skye couldn't think straight. All she has to do is go in the carriage and leave before anyone can see her. She even caught a glimpse of Everest and the others who were glaring at her. They wouldn't possibly know it was her right?" Cap'n Turbot appears again.

"Zuma! Rubble!" she called out her two friends. They quickly catch the idea and runs outside. As she reached the stairs she heard someone calling her.

"Wait!"

It's that pup, she have to avoid him. She ran downstairs as fast as she could but she almost tripped. Skye glances over her shoulder to find her glass slipper has come off. As much as she really wanted to get it back, a force told her to leave it behind. She ran inside the carriage, Rubble turned on his rig and drove fast through the castle's gate.

"Wait…" the German shepherd stops his tracks, seeing the carriage already ahead. His browns orbs then hovered down to a glass slipper.

.

.

.

"Skye has to rush! She has to go home! The pumpkin is getting smaller and her dress is changing. The carriage swished against the puddles on the ground and bumping at every turn. They are going through a shortcut, a very tricky one. It has many mud puddles, rocks, and holes everywhere."

"We're almost there, Skye!" Rubble said, trying to drive stably on the rocky road. "We have to-AH!"

The rig came into an abrupt halt and the carriage was detached from the rig, sending Skye, Zuma, and Mr. Porter 2.0 to the bushes. Another round of gas and glitters were sprayed.

Skye's beautiful dress, turned back into her ripped one. The carriage turned into a pumpkin and Mr. Porter 2.0 turns back into Bettina the cow.

Zuma and Bettina popped out from the bushes and sighed. "Glad no one saw us, right, Skye? Skye?" his face turned upside down seeing his friend staring at the skies.

"…" Skye stayed quiet, not a single trace of movement can express her feelings right now. The others look at her solemnly and brainstormed to cheer Skye up.

"I'm sorry, Skye," Rubble jumped down from his rig and sighed lowly.

"It's okay guys. Thanks for helping me… I managed to go to the party! It's not just because of the Fairy Godmother, it's also because of you guys. I just wish that I can meet that pup again," Skye replied.

They all turned silent before Zuma's eyes caught something shiny below. "Skye! Your slipper!" the Chocolate Lab pointed.

Skye look down and gasped to see the one more glass slipper in her paw.

"I will treasure this forever. Thanks, guys," she smiled.

 ***the curtains closed to end Act 2***

* * *

 **A/N:** this a long rewrite! I'll try to update soon, maybe tomorrow? I don't know. Anyways, thanks! Bye! :D


	3. Act 3

**A/N:** hello readers! How many months since I left this thing hanging? Haha, sorry for the long wait! Thanks for sticking around with me though! Just to be sure, I have to remind you that I'm not dead and I'm not changing accounts ;D

And again, I need to thank all of you for your kind and supporting reviews! It really pumps me up! No matter how simple or how short it is! (thanks for the reviewers who were a bit mean too). Thank you so much!

I'm pretty busy with things here and I am having a terrible headache right now. But after I publish this, I will feel better. Yes, this is the last chapter - Act 3. I hope you like it and forgive me for not updating sooner!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Act 3**

.

.

.

All the audiences sat patiently on their chairs, clutching their popcorns tight. It's finally the time, and they are very excited. After a long break, the bright red curtains open widely, showing the famous narrator we all know. Cap'n Turbot does his usual throat clearing before a spotlight flashed above him. "After that night, the castle is full of puzzlement, the king who is trying desperately to enliven his pup."

"Chase, please just stop." Ryder demanded, sighing at the German Shepherd. But to no avail, Chase kept marching in circles with a perplex look.

"Why did she leave?" he asked to himself. "I mean, is there a problem?"

The prince turns towards the king. "I can't help myself to feel worried, Ryder."

"I'm sure she's fine," Ryder smile convincingly. "Maybe there's something important she had to do that night."

"What kind of _important_ thing does she need to do at midnight?"

"Maybe she's tired?" Ryder suggested with a shrug. Though, the answer is not enough to please the young pup.

"But the look on her face was so different. She was panicking. And then she just disappeared!" Chase sighed. "All I have left is one of her glass slippers." He glanced at the shoe, lying on a soft, red cushion, protected by a glass box.

"What do you want to do, Chase?"

Chase hummed for awhile to think of a plan. After a while, as if a light bulb turned on above his head he declared with a grin, Mr. Porter, spread the news that every female pups in this kingdom shall have a chance to wear this slipper."

"But Chase, there are many pups in this kingdom. It will be a hard search." Ryder countered.

"No, there are not. We even tried to put Francois in a puppy costume because of our lack of actors," Chase mumbled, but audible enough for the audiences to hear.

"That's a production secret! We made a vow, Chase!" Rocky yelled angrily, popping his head out from the curtains.

"I can't help it, Rocky." Chase said with an apologetic smile.

"But, sire. The king is right. There are too many – "

"Then keep trying! Find that pup!" Chase ordered.

Mr. Porter faced the king to have further orders or an objection, but Ryder gave out sigh before nodding in confirmation.

"I'll do it right away, my prince." Mr. Porter bowed.

After Mr. Porter left to send the news, Chase stares mindlessly at the view from the balcony.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryder asked.

"You want me to find a pup at that party, and I did." Chase replied calmly. "And I want to meet her again."

.

.

.

* * *

The sun rise higher and higher by the minute but a certain house is still in peace and quiet. Its rays illuminate the house's clean white wall, reflecting to the glass windows. The bright light went through the attic window, brightening the dark room.

Feeling the warm sunlight hit her face, Skye flickers her eyes open. She yawned as she rose from her bed. Her pinkish eyes scanned the room trying to collect memories of what happened last night. "Was it just a dream?" she asked to herself. At the same time her ears caught a small squeak. She turned and eyed the window which is opening slowly. A small figure then appears through the gap, hopping happily inside after seeing the Cockapoo. It leaped onto the bed followed by a couple more.

"Well, good morning to you too." Skye smiled sweetly at the rabbits. She patted their heads while sighing softly, "You know, I had a wonderful dream."

The rabbits gave her an interested look.

Skye chuckled before continuing, "It seems so real though. There was a Fairy Godmother, and a pumpkin that suddenly transformed into a carriage, I was wearing this gorgeous gown, and then I went to the ball!" she exclaimed gleefully. "And then I met a pup there. He looks really important… I didn't even ask his name."

Her beaming smile slowly saddened as she falters her eyes. Seeing that, the rabbits move forward to nuzzle her, which Skye accepts. She quickly shook her head while waving her paw around, giving a best smile. "Just forget it. It was only a dream."

The rabbits back away. It was silent for a few moments before one of the rabbits starts to jump around something. Skye tilted her head in confusion, "what's wrong, buddy?"

The rabbit kept hopping. It looks like it's trying to show something. Skye sighed and place her paw on the bed. Feeling a strange object underneath her paw, she furrowed her eyebrows and she patted the blanket. "What?" she raised a brow as she uncovered the white sheet with wide eyes.

On her bed, lays a glass slipper with shades of pink – just like the one in her dream. Her eyes instantly lights up and her lips stretched into a curved line.

"It wasn't a dream…" she said with a questioning tone. "It wasn't a dream!" she flipped happily. Her joy delighted the rabbits who hopped along with her.

"I can't believe it," she said in wonderment. "I did go to the ball last night!"

Skye jumped out from her bed ecstatically, quickly wears her apron (with the help of the rabbits) and make her way out through the doggy door. She opens the curtains, allowing the bright sun light to burst inside the shadowy house. Hearing the door behind her starting open, she turned around to greet her owner.

"Good morning, ma'am!" she said joyously.

"Well you're unexpectedly very cheerful today, Skyerella." Mayor Goodway replied in confusion. How could this pup be happy after all she did to her last night? This is one strange pup.

"Yes, I am! Would you like a cup of tea after this, ma'am?" she asked. Her owner can only eye the Cockapoo with an almost gaped mouth before nodding slowly. "Uh, yes. Yes, that would be great."

Skye gave a nod before trotting towards the kitchen, leaving Mayor Goodway completely baffled with what just happened. Crossing her arms she sighed to herself. "I think I ate too much at the party."

.

.

.

* * *

"Skyerella went to the kitchen, doing her usual routine of tea making. She paced forward on her hind legs, pushing the trolley on the way to the main room. Her owners and Everest are probably been expecting her." Cap'n Turbot appears again as Skye does everything the Cap'n said.

"And somehow, this time it was really easy. This is probably the easiest thing she ever done. Maybe because her happiness conceals the hardship in everything she does! She can do this with no problem."

And yes, Skye felt exactly the same way as the narrator interpreted her. Walking towards the living room, she can see her 'customers' waiting – surprisingly – patiently on a couch. She marched forward with a confident grin, smiling brightly. "Good morning."

As usual, no one replied to her welcome. All three of them are staring on an envelope, looking really stunned. Skye decided to ignore them, pushing the trolley slowly to the table.

"They're really coming?" Everest asked, looking over at the paper and her owners repetitively. Katie nodded at the husky, "Yeah…"

"They're looking for that pup." Mayor Goodway mutters, reading thoroughly. "That pup from the party." What she said caught Skye's attention.

She tried to divert herself from their conversation, fearing to be accused for eavesdropping. "The pup left a slipper at the castle, and they're giving a chance for every female pup in the land to try it on." Skye can't help herself to flex her eyes at them, hearing carefully for everything they said. In result, she barely even places her paw on the teacup yet.

"It's because that pup danced with the prince last night."

 _PRANG!_

"Skyerella, what are you thinking?!" Mayor Goodway bawled at the young Cockapoo, directing her finger at the scattered pieces of teacup on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am!" Skye apologized quickly, getting down from her legs. "I'll clean it up right away!"

Good thing the cup was empty. She only needed to pick up the ceramic remains. But she suddenly went back straight to her trance.

"The butler is coming this afternoon with the slipper!" Katie cried. "Aren't you excited, Everest?"

Everest gave a vigorous nod, "Yes!"

As they jumped in circles while screaming happily, the maid-looking pup can only stare absent-mindedly, trying her best to hold back her smile. Practically, her cheeks are aching.

A monotonous voice broke her daze. "Are you going to clean that up or what?" Everest darted her eyes on the pup who jumped back skittishly in surprise.

"Oh yes," Skye's small smile grew slowly. "I will."

.

.

.

* * *

"This is no longer a feeling of happiness Skyerella is feeling. It's more than excitement. She feels super happy, too happy she can even scream so the world can hear. However she also feels that she should keep it inside her heart, letting it bloom into a beautiful flower." Cap'n Turbot said, placing his palm on his chest and his free hand on his forehead. The audience awed at once. "Ho, ho, ho, yes, isn't that right, Skye?"

Cap'n Turbot look around to face Skye… who made a face. "What? Too descriptive?"

"Um, yes."

"Well, the point is," Cap'n Turbot went back to his melodramatic pose as the spotlight glow on him, backing away bit by bit. "She can't wait for the butler's arrival."

* * *

~~~  
"Tch, drama queen." Marshall scoffed before laughing. "I think he should be an actor next time."

But Rocky didn't quite get the joke. "You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

Once she finished her breakfast (which she ate separately from her family) and washed the dishes, she sighed in relief and moves her eyes at the clock. "I wonder when will the butler gets here," she murmured with a smile.

Hopping down from the crate she used to as a stool to stand on, she skipped towards her bedroom in delight. At the way she would meet her owners and Everest, who were too puzzled to even question her strange attitude.

Skye pay no attention to their expressions, all she cared about is telling her friends the good news and the butler who will help her to see the prince again.

She started recalling the event that happened last night. She still can't believe she danced (and compete) with the prince. She went there to see him, she did, and she didn't even realize it! Skye wonders how confused he must be after Skye's sudden departure.

And he's looking for her.

Her dreams will come true.

She will finally have her happily ever after.

Being distracted with the thought, she bumped on the attic door. Snapping out, she jumped inside the doggy door and sees a group of bunnies sitting on her messy bed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tidy up." She giggled, walking nearer the rabbits.

She pulled the blanket down on the floor and glances at the rabbits. "I have very wonderful news!"

The rabbits jumped in response.

"Remember last night? I danced with a pup, who happened to be the prince! And he's looking for me!" Skye's eyes gleam in anticipation. "I just can't wait!"

She gave a full back flip, yipping happily. "I still remember that catchy song from last night."

She hums the tune, dancing in her place with paws folding and patting the colorless blanket. It's like the world is all to her and that moving beat, unaware that 3 pair of eyes are staring at her.

"So, she went to the party last night?" Katie whispered with incredulity.

"But we ruined her dress right? And we left shortly after that!" Everest said, looking aghast. "That song is the exact same one played at the party."

"That's why she looked so happy."

"How did she do it?" Mayor Goodway crumpled her eyebrows skeptically. Her hand then balled into a fist, her eyes burning of rage. "Either way, we couldn't let her try on that slipper!"

They left the pup to herself. Mayor Goodway went to the basement and came back up while Katie and Everest went to the stairs near Skye's window. And the pup didn't even know.

After a few minutes, suddenly, Mayor Goodway opened the door widely, a golden key in her hand. "Well, well, well."

Skye froze at the voice. She turned around slowly to see her owner staring down at her with an intimidating gaze. "M-Ma'am?" she stammered, feeling daunted by her composure.

"You were the pup from last night, the pup the prince been looking for?" Mayor Goodway asked, her voice demanding an answer.

"I…" Skye wasn't able to answer. She rubs the surface of the floor, switching her eyes from it and her owner numerous times.

She tugged her head up hearing a small chuckle.

"You're not going anywhere, _Skyerella_." She emphasizes the name, slamming the door shut hard. The floor rumbles at the impact. The lamp from Skye's night stand falls into pieces. Skye even trembled at the sudden quake.

She can feel her heart drop hearing a clink at the door. She immediately sped towards it fearing the worse. More sounds join in. A sound of something metallic pierced against the door. She heard something loud that lasted for a few seconds.

"That'll keep her in."

Skye slammed her small body at the doggy door repeatedly and it won't budge. _Did they seriously nailed the doggy door?!_ She stood up, twisting the door knob with all her might. "No," she muttered as tears welled up in her eyes. "Please! Let me out!"

The Cockapoo bang the door desperately, pleading at her owners. "Please, ma'am! Let me out! Please!"

"Miss Katie?"

"Everest?"

"Please!" she cried hopeless pleads. Instead of a reply, she heard copious thumps getting lower and softer by the minute, until she can't hear a thing. It's so quiet. It's like she's alone. She's trapped inside her room, with nowhere to escape. All she can hear is her sobs, not believing that this is happening. Paddling her paws to the window, she stood up, looking down. The ladder already plummeted to the ground, out of her reach. "What should I do now?" she tried to relax her tense body, faltering her eyes. Her lips quivered as she let her body dropped to the wooden floor.

With paws covering her eyes, tears started to rain down on her cheeks. "Why?"

"The rabbits who have been watching the whole scene can't bear to let their friend cry. They hopped down the bed and jumped on the window. Quickly but carefully they tried climb down with the support of the roof. They reach the ground safely and hopped to the main door," Cap'n Turbot said as the rabbit disappeared in the curtains. The audiences sniffed while hugging their popcorn tight.

"How could you, Mayor Goodway!" Alex yelled again, throwing a piece of popcorn at Mayor Goodway's direction. Luckily, she dodged it quick enough to send a glare. "THIS IS JUST A PLAY!" she stomped towards the exit followed by Everest and Katie.

Skye stayed on the floor for awhile before she heard a carriage parking in the front porch. She ran back to the window and saw the royal carriage right in front of the house. A man came out with a scroll folded in his arms. He adjusted his hat and pressed the doorbell. She recognizes this man. It was the butler from before! And then came out another man. The horseman followed down. He was the same one as last night. He reached out his arms inside the carriage and pulled out a glass box.

He raised it steadily from the passenger seat with a really anxious look. "Careful, Jake, that thing is very fragile," Mr. Porter reminded glancing over the young man.

Jake gave out a nervous chuckle. "Haha, don't worry, sir. I think I can handle it," Jake stepped backwards. Skye leans forward to see what's inside the glass box. And what do you know. Those people are the ones she had been waiting for.

A glass slipper lays there inside safe and sound. She took a glimpse of the other slipper she has in possession. It's the same.

"Hello!" she cried waving her paw. "Over here!"

She waved her paw more frantically, hoping that it can catch their attention. The distance is too far for her screams to be heard. The door opens and Mayor Goodway walks out, welcoming the guest. She has to tell them. "Hello! I'm over here!" she called loudly waving her paw quicker.

"I'm – whoa!" the pup clumsily slipped on her paw and thank goodness that she can balance herself before she toppled over to the ground. She looks up again at the guest but they were gone. They didn't hear her calling. She pressed her ear on the floor. Voices chattering underneath can be heard by her faintly.

.

.

.

* * *

"I am very pleased to have guest from the castle in my humble home," Mayor Goodway smiled as she opens the main door widely. Mr. Porter stepped inside the house, followed by Jake who is having a hard time to keep the glass box steady in his arms.

Mr. Porter spun around revealing the scroll. Clearing his throat, he began to read it. "The prince of Adventure Bay has sent us to –"

"Yes, yes, we know you're purpose! So can we let my pup try the slipper?" Mayor Goodway fumed impatiently.

"Oh, uh, yes, I guess," Mr. Porter said. He placed the scroll back inside his satchel.

"Great!" Mayor Goodway sang as she close the door. Before the gap closes four rabbits leaped inside. They quickly hide under the table watching Mayor Goodway leaves the door. Their eyes are locked on the key poking from her pocket.

Katie and Everest then came forth to bow at the butler. "This is my daughter Katie and our pup, Everest."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Everest greeted.

The rabbits made their move. They skillfully sprinted towards the Mayor. With much stealth, they jumped over her pocket. Still, with their small sizes, it's impossible to get it quickly.

"Well, let's just get on with it."

Mr. Porter glanced around his surroundings. He gives them a skeptical look and pondered in deep thoughts. "Are you sure that she is the only puppy here?" he asked unconvinced.

"I'm pretty sure there were more puppies when I came last night," Jake added.

"Erm," Mayor Goodway coughed, trying to find the right answer. She threaded her fingers together and forced out a cheeky smile. "You must be confused with another house."

"Oh...," Jake shrugged his shoulders sluggishly. "I thought this was the same house."

"Okay, then," Mr. Porter clarified still unconvinced.

"Meanwhile, the rabbits are still doing their best efforts to reach the metal key. And for once they thought it will be easy, a monstrous feline creature just had to come in their way." The Cap'n groaned.

"Cali is not a monstrous cat, Cap'n Turbot!" Katie countered. "You just have to know her better!"

"Well excuse me, Miss Katie for just kindly reading my script without dishonesty of my tone!" Cap'n Turbot replied, crossing his arms.

"Well you should know that Cali is a great assistant!" Katie retorted, patting Cali who grunted while raising her head up high, an agitated look on her face.

"She can't talk, can't she? Hmm?" Cap'n Turbot quickly said, not giving up with the debate. He narrows his eyes, leaning forward looking self-satisfied.

"Wally can't talk either!"

Cap'n Turbot dramatically gasped, giving Katie a look of annoyance. "How dare you bring up my best comrade's name into this discussion!" he said, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being honest!" replied Katie angrily whilst they continue their quarrel.

The audiences can only watch them bicker speechlessly, moving their eyes from each side to another. Everest places her paw on her face as she shook it slightly, feeling embarrassed. Mayor Goodway slumped on a chair, waiting for the argument to end. Jake places the glass box on top of the fireplace, leaning one arm on it. As for Mr. Porter, he sat down on the floor.

The rabbits used this 'breaking-the-fourth-wall' moment to swipe the key and ran past Cali safely. While the narrator and the actress carry on the long-lasting fight, the rabbits hopped towards the chair Mayor Goodway is sitting on. She didn't seem to notice since she was paying attention to the debate with a bored look. One after another, they tried to catch the metal key inside Mayor Goodway's pocket. It's peeping out slightly and the rabbits are ever so desperate to reach it.

Cali, on the other hand, was stuck in Katie's arms. She meowed indolently, glancing on the ground. Her eyes met the group of rabbits jumping near the chair. Cali tried to release herself from her owner, but with Katie kept talking and squeezing her, she can't even move. After trying really hard, she pushed Katie's arms away and jumped off feeling that her grasp was loosen. As soon as she reached the solid ground, a sinister smirk started to form on her furry face. The purple cat staggered her way stealthily towards the rabbits.

She took a quick look behind her. Katie and Cap'n Turbot are still shouting comebacks but now their conversation is about the ticket sales of the play. The cat rolled her eyes, moving forward silently.

"You guys are the problem, not this play's ticket sales!" Rocky snapped furiously, walking out from the backstage. "Why are you making this story so out of character?!"

"Great! Now Rocky joined the party!" Mayor Goodway protested exasperatedly, raising both arms to the air.

Fortunately her move resulted for the key to drop down from her pocket. The rabbits smiled widely seeing the key is falling and then hits the ground. They carried it together with paws holding every side of the metallic yellow key. They raised it up above their heads and hopped in step, heading towards the stairs. No time to even rest after attempting to retrieve the key or even breath, Cali suddenly jumped at them with her claws pointing out. The unexpected pounce made them froze in place, frightened to even move seeing the feline creature looking down at them showing its sharp teeth. And without further ado they immediately made a run for it.

Hearing Cali meowing with frustration and some wild thrashing behind them Jake look over her shoulder to see the cat chasing a group of rabbits who are carrying a key. "Dudes," his voice somehow caught all of their attention. "Rabbits got the key."

They stayed on their exact position without anyone even knows what to do next. After a few minutes of awkward silence Rocky cleared his throat. "Okay, everybody, the rabbits already got the key so we're cutting the chit-chat and go straight to Everest wearing the slipper. Got it? Let's go!" he made his escape and before that he waved at the audience, "We are still new to this drama thing!" and quickly left.

Mr. Porter quickly takes the lead and smiled. "Uh, let's try it on!" all the audiences cheered loudly.

* * *

~~~  
The moment Rocky stepped behind the curtains, every set of eyes fell on him. He raised his paw to stop anyone before they can lecture him about the uncoordinated scene that occurred a few minutes before. With a sigh he replied: "I am still a great producer."

Everyone else groans with an eye roll.  
~~~

* * *

They almost made it, nearly. Just have to avoid the paws of the snarling cat behind them. The rabbit have to lose her somehow. The key is heavy enough and they are still struggling to breath. Every run they made somehow feels slower. In their mind, they have to help Skyerella with any ways. They kept paddling their little feet forth. Even though Cali is catching up to their tail, they have to keep going.

Finally, they can see the attic door in sight. It feels like forever. They can't possibly unlock or they will fumble at the attempt. Cali would catch them by then.

Sensing Cali is behind them, one of them pointed at the gap under the door. They have a small discussion with their own language but seeing Cali already in front of them, they have to try it. With a powerful push, they slide the golden key under the gap.

The key glided against the floor and before Cali can seize it, it went straight in.

.

.

.

* * *

She doesn't know what to do. Her mind is all fuzzy and her vision is blurry. Blinking it away didn't remove her tears. All she can think about is how close she was and how her owners took that chance away from her.

Skye observed the glass slipper lying on the bed. It looks so magical and fictitious but it feels so real and authentic. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she evoked the memory when she stepped inside the castle, meeting the prince.

Her smile slowly fades away, burying her face behind her paws. She jerks her head back up hearing some strange noises. It's too muffled to be clear but she knows it is a sound of chaos. She moved closer at the door and presses her ear on it.

Meows and angry scowls can be heard by her from the other side. "Cali," she mumbled the name quietly, feeling disappointed. "What am I thinking? It's not like someone will save me –"

She widened her eyes as a key slithers smoothly inside her room. Confusion hits her. She crouches down and eyed from the keyhole. She saw Cali pouncing and attacking something. A mouse? No, she's chasing her friends!

"That can only mean…" she directed her eyes at the key beside her paw. She grabs the key with her jaw and stood up, trying her best to stick it inside the keyhole. As it went through, she struggles to twist it around. But then a small gasp and a growing smile appeared on her face when she heard a sound.

A click.

.

.

.

* * *

"Here is the slipper we discovered last night," Mr. Porter presented the glass slipper. The three was in awe looking at the light shines over its shiny surface.

"Let's try it on, Everest," Jake smiled, carefully taking the delicate item out of its only protector. He knelt down to the Husky's level and she reached out her paw as a response. She can't hold her anticipating smile before Mayor Goodway mouthed her to calm down.

Everest closes her eyes feeling a cold sensation on the edge of her paw. The smooth glass is right on her touch and a smile starting to form. Then it quickly left.

"Huh?" she opened her eyelids seeing Jake scratching his head with confusion.

"What's the matter?" Katie asked.

"Well, uh, it doesn't fit," Jake replied examining every part of the slipper. Mayor Goodway, Katie, and Everest were left shocked. Jake turns at Mr. Porter, "Are you sure this is the last house in Adventure Bay, Mr. Porter?"

Mr. Porter shared the same confused look. He reopens the scroll and check for a house that haven't been crossed. He then shook his head as he lower the scroll, "No. This is the last one."

The butler then gives Mayor Goodway a suspicious stare, "are you definite that she's the only pup here?"

Mayor Goodway gulped, brainstorming for an answer. She cannot let them know about Skyerella. "Well of course!" she replied, trying to be calm and convincing. "Besides, that slipper is really small! No pup can ever fit her paw in it!"

Mr. Porter frowns at the answer, but he was swayed by it. He gave out a long sigh, "I guess we have to inform the young prince."

"Maybe it's a pup from somewhere else!" Jake suggested the idea.

"Maybe, but let's inform the prince first," Mr. Porter opens the door ready to leave before –

"Wait!" a voice called. All of them look over the staircase straight away. There, a Cockapoo stands with a relief sigh. She hurriedly runs down, much to Mayor Goodway's dismay.

As she reached down, Skye bows, an excited smile still plastered on her face. "I… I haven't tried it on."

"She's just the maid here, there's no way it would fit on her." Mayor Goodway interrupted firmly.

Skye glanced at Mayor Goodway from the corner of her eye. Mayor Goodway knew she was the right pup, and she's not letting Skye try it on. Hearing that, Skye feels like she's shrinking under Mayor Goodway's exterior.

Will the butler listen to her?

"Well, ma'am, the order that was given to me and the letter that was sent to your own house clearly said, every female pup will get the chance," Mr. Porter smiled. "We will discuss why you lied about this pup's presence afterwards."

The smile reappeared again on Skye's muzzle; conversely Everest grimaced at the idea. Her 'family' are giving her icy glares but Mr. Porter gave her a warm smile. "Come on, dear." He gestured the pup to sit on the pillow in front of the fireplace.

Skye nodded and jogged over the pillow, avoiding eye contact from Everest and owners. But she could sense that Everest is complaining to Katie and Katie giving her mother a confounded look. Mr. Porter walks behind Skye and Jake following behind. The pup sat comfily on the red pillow, feeling her heart pumping in excitement. Even though he did it many times before, Jake still carries the glass box with anxiousness. Mayor Goodway noticed that as an idea sprung out inside her mind.

"Here is the slipper – whoa!" Jake felt his foot stumbled upon something causing the box to slip from his grasp. Everyone's eyes – except Mayor Goodway – grew wide seeing the box flew into the air. The casing opens in the air letting go the priceless glass slipper as it crashes into pieces.

Jake felt his voice hitch. He can't say a word. Slowly, he turned around from his position and saw Mayor Goodway's leg placed right where he fell. And all she did was smile foolishly and whispered, "Oops."

"Oh no!" Mr. Porter shouted in panic. Skye was speechless and as for Katie and Everest, they quietly chuckled at the scene. Jake stood up from the floor, he glared at Mayor Goodway and before he could accuse her, Skye interrupted.

"Oh, I have another one," she smiled. At the same time, the rabbits slowly jump down from the staircase holding the exact same glass slipper on their paws. Behind them, Cali was lying down, gasping for breath with a bowl on her head.

"Cali!" Katie quickly ran over her cat and pulls her into a tight embrace. The rabbits didn't care. They have a victory look on their faces, clearly saying the have won the fight.

They placed the slipper gently near Skye and she fondled their soft fur as a reward. "Thanks guys."

"Oh my," Mr. Porter covered his mouth, feeling a smile starting to appear. "You're the pup."

Skye nodded. She looks over at Jake who sighed happily. On the other hand, Katie and Everest were stunned. As for Mayor Goodway, Skye can't tell if she was angry or surprise. But from her twitching eye, it's certain that she is infuriated.

Jake then walks towards the Cockapoo, kneeling down with the slipper on his hands. Skye gratefully extended her paw as Jake slid the slipper on it. A perfect fit.

"We found her!" Mr. Porter yelled joyfully even though it's obvious. He reached out for the pup and held her high in the air. Skye giggled as Mr. Porter twirl her around, laughing at the accomplishment. "To the castle!"

Mr. Porter puts the pup down and ran outside, bursting with joy. Jake soon followed doing the same thing.

Skye is already at the exit, she stopped her tracks. Her heart is indeed filling with joy and happiness. But she spared another glance for her family

"Thank you for taking care of me for all this years," she gave a genuine smile.

"They didn't reply. An Idea appeared inside her mind to let them come with her to the castle. However, it disappeared as Mayor Goodway snapped at her to leave and never come back. She gave her another glare before leaving the room. Katie and Everest left with her, not even looking at her. She felt heartbroken, but she did just like what Mayor Goodway wanted. She left. And she won't regret the decision." Cap'n Turbot said as the curtains behind him closes to change the scene.

The background was the castle's hall. A German shepherd walks in the stage along with Ryder the king. Ryder patted the pup's head gently and smiled, "Hey, they'll be here soon."

"I hope so," Chase mumbled with a smile. After a few minutes that felt like hours, the castle main door opens widely. Chase can feel himself smiling seeing Mr. Porter came inside with a satisfied expression. A trait Chase knew that means he had complete the mission.

"My king, and prince Chase," he began, holding back his excitement. "We have found the pup."

Skye walked inside, a glass slipper in her paw. She smiled kindly as she bowed down and spoke softly, "Your highnesses."

Actually, Ryder expected the pup to be a princess or a pup that came from a wealthy family but the pup that showed up looks like a maid. He can't say much or even dare to complain looking at Chase. But seeing the happy look on his pup's face, he decided to let it be. The German shepherd's tail swayed as he ambles towards her.

"You were the pup from last night," Chase said between his growing smile. Skye nodded in response sharing the gesture, "I'm sorry that I left without clear reason."

"It's okay, I'm happy that you're here!" he exclaimed. "Welcome to the castle! You'll be living here from now on! Well… If you want of course."

Skye's eyes lifted but her gaze stayed on the pup's brown eyes. She can't help but giggle in delight, "Yes!" she answered with enthusiasm. "Yes! Thank you!"

"Great! But hey, I never get the chance to know your name."

"My name is Skyerella," the Cockapoo beamed. "But you can call me Skye."

"They finally meet and Skyerella found her happily ever after. Though it was a long journey, she was content with the end. She can live in the castle with the prince, and after that –"

"ZE WEDDING!" Francois shouted eagerly, hopping out from the curtains.

"Wait, what wedding? I –" Cap'n Turbot pursed his lips together after Francois hand him a script. He skipped all around the stage, distributing scripts to all the actors and actresses. Everyone began to read the paper and nodded in understanding – leaving Skye and Chase completely dumbfounded.

Farmer Yumi then appeared with a spotlight shining above her. She sat in front a black grand piano, cracking her fingers. She then pressed every key playing the Wedding March.

"And the Fairy reappears!" Marshall slowly came down and pointed his wand at Skye. "Bibbity Bobbaty Boo!"

Smoke was released into the air, covering Skye completely. "Wait a minute-" the pup was interrupted with a cough and a pair of arms on her fur. Once the smoke vanishes Skye coughed a couple of times before the audiences started to natter in amazement.

The pup looks down to see herself back in her previous gown and 4 slippers entirety. "How did this…?" Katie, who appeared to be standing next to her the whole time, wiped her sweat and sighed in relief.

Before they can ask more, Farmer Yumi walks in and bowed. She sat behind a black piano and cracked her fingers. The woman pressed every key gently to form a melodious tune – the Wedding March. At the same time colorful confetti poured from below.

Ryder enters the stage in a severe manner with a book on his hand. He marched forward, followed by Jake who is holding a red cushion. On it, two royal crowns lay.

As the music gets louder and the audiences started screaming of the 'cutesy', Ryder clears his throat loudly to silence them and opens the book.

"Today we gather together for the marriage of prince Chase and Skyerella –"

"Wait, wait, what?" Chase gawked, a flabbergasted look on his face, staring at the 10 year old strangely. At the same time the piano stopped sharply with a displeasing note, making the audiences wince.

"You're getting married." Ryder answered simply.

"This was NOT in the script." Chase stated.

"It was," Rocky came out, pointing out the fact.

"But we erased it because you kept complaining about how awkward and embarrassing it will be. And now we have to do something to replace a scene because Katie and Cap'n Turbot fought. In result: cutting the entire scene. Francois then won't stop complaining about how useless he was and he created the wedding scene for the ending. Beside that we can improve this play's rating so stop talking and just roll with it." Rocky straightforwardly answered.

The music continues to play as Ryder cleared his throat to take off where he left. "Today we gather together for the marriage -"

"We can't get married!" the tune hastily stopped again but a bit more snappish than before, making the others wince again. The now red faced German shepherd then said, "T-That's just weird! We're still pups!"

A round of frustrated whines filled the place before Rocky broke it and replied, "It's just for the play, Chase."

"But -"

"I agree with Chase actually." Skye, who has been quiet the whole time, joined the conversation. She walked forward and continued, glancing at her side with a giggle. "That'll be totally awkward even though it's just a play."

There are disappointed looks on their faces and Skye added, "I think it's better if we stayed friends for now. Not… married." The Cockapoo gave out a small nervous laugh. "No matter how much I really love weddings."

"Yeah…" Chase agreed with a nod, he then turned to Ryder. The young buy took time to observe the situation and an idea pops up. He gave a sideway glance to Rocky who was pointing at his paw, signifying that the time is almost up.

Seeing that, he decided to get straight to the point. Clearing his throat yet again to catch the attention, Ryder opened the book in his hands. The audiences curiously stays put and view what will happen next. After a pause, he turned to the puppy prince and asked,

"Do you Chase take this pup to be your best friend? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to cherish her and to honor her all the days of your life?"

Hearing this, Chase grinned excitedly and wags his tail before settling down into a 'prince' like manner. Then, he turned to the pup in front of him and smiled, "I do."

The others who seemed to catch on finally returned smile excitedly while Farmer Yumi plays a song to adjust the scene. Glad that the play is resuming, Ryder then carried on to the next line.

"And do you Skyerella take this pup to be your best friend? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to cherish him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

Without hesitation, Skye quickly cheered, "I do!"

"I hereby announce you best friends!" Ryder announced loudly to raise the excitement. Fortunately, the audiences caught it and gave a round of applause. "You may now high-paw your best buddy!"

As the pups eagerly smack their paws together, the crowd became louder. They started to cheer and shout to congratulate the friends. Jake felt like this the right moment and stepped forth to present the crowns which Ryder took to place it in each pup's burst out from above with balloons and the audiences threw roses at the stage. All the actors are standing proudly with the widest smile they can muster.

The narrator, Cap'n Turbot, deciding that it's getting a bit late cuts in the noise with an arm dramatically rose up into the air.

"And so, Skyrella lives in the castle with the prince Chase as his best friend. She could finally leave her old family who never love her and is now accepted to a new one. Her dreams finally came true because she kept on believing and never lose hope. She and the prince live happily ever after."

After giving a gratified bow on stage, the Narrator finally finishes the act with the customary line.

"The end."

 ***the curtains closed to end the wonderful play***


End file.
